Himnaeseyo
by dhedhedheadheo
Summary: aku benci... benci ketika kejadian itu terjadi, semuanya berubah... kehidupanku... masa depanku... semuanya seolah menjadi musuhku... dan karena kejadian laknat itulah, kini aku berhasil membebani adikku sendiri... jika aku harus diberi kesempatan hidup kembali, aku tak mau mengenal adikku. karena aku terlalu malu... T/BTS/Vkook/Family/Brothership/DLDR/RnR pls! c: [CHAP 5 UP!]
1. Chapter 1

**-dhedhedheadheo-**

 **Cast:**

 **Kim Taehyung**

 **Jeon Jungkook**

 **(mereka akan menjadi satu marga)**

 **Genre: Family, Brothership, Life, Drama, DLDR, RnR please!**

 **Rate: T**

 **Length: Chaptered/twoshoot tergantung imajinasi lol**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Kesamaan nama tokoh ataupun ide terjadi tanpa sengaja, alur dan jalan cerita milik saya sepenuhnya. Terinspirasi dari salah satu karakter di kdrama cukup jadul, Medical Top Team (tapi bukan berarti saya membuat cerita yang berkaitan dengan dunia kedokteran loh ya hahaha). Dan kebetulan saya juga mempublikasi FF ini di lapak sebelah.**

 **SELAMAT MEMBACA!**

 **WARNING! TYPO, cerita pasaran, kalimat amburadul, alur kecepetan, membosankan!**

 **Don't like? DON'T READ!**

 **NO BASH and… ENJOY!^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Part 1. Alasan Untuk Bertahan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Seoul National University Hospital**_  
 _ **July 5th, 2015**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **"wali dari pasien kim taehyung?" suara berat milik pria paruh baya memecah keheningan di salah satu ruang tunggu rumah sakit.**_

 _ **"saya! dokter... bagaimana keadaan hyungku?"**_

 _ **"tak adakah wali lain yang lebih dewasa darimu, nak?" pria paruh baya atau mungkin dapat disebut sebagai dokter ini memandang ragu bocah lelaki di depannya.**_

 _ **"tidak... hanya aku satu-satunya keluarga taehyung hyung disini.." bocah lelaki itu -kim jungkook- terus memandang sang dokter dengan tak sabar.**_

 _ **"bisakah kau menelepon orang tuamu terlebih dulu? akan lebih baik jika orang tuamulah yang mendengar penjelasan mengenai keadaan terakhir kim taehyung"**_

 _ **"tapi... orang tua kami sudah meninggal..." raut wajah bocah lelaki itu berubah seketika. berubah menjadi sulit untuk dideskripsikan. dia tidak memasang wajah sedih, karena senyuman tipis tercetak dari bibirnya. bukan, bukan senyum yang menggambarkan kebahagiaan... tetapi lebih mengarah pada senyum kemirisan.**_

 _ **"oh? maaf nak, aku tak bermaksud-"**_

 _ **"tidak masalah dokter, jadi tolong katakan padaku... bagaimana kondisi taehyung hyung? hanya cidera biasa kan? ia akan segera pulih bukan?" jungkook semakin tak sabar. baginya dokter ini terlalu mengulur-ulur waktu saja.**_

 _ **"hmmm... begini... sebenarnya... cidera kim taehyung cukup serius. ia jatuh dengan posisi terduduk dan tepat mengenai tulang ekornya-"**_

 _ **"aku... aku... tak mengerti dok" nyatanya jungkook memang tak paham tentang apa yang dijelaskan oleh dokter. bagaimanapun ia hanya remaja berumur 15 tahun yang buta dunia kedokteran.**_

 _ **"maaf, karena cidera itu... pasien kim taehyung mengalami kelumpuhan permanen... kelumpuhan pada setengah bagian tubuhnya, lebih tepatnya dari pinggul hingga kedua kakinya..." penjelasan dari dokter itu semakin lama terdengar semakin memudar di telinga jungkook. atau mungkinkah kim jungkook secara tiba-tiba kehilangan fokusnya?**_

 _ **"tidak mungkin..." suara jungkook tercekat. juga pandangannya mulai dikaburkan oleh air mata yang telah mengumpul di pelupuk matanya.**_

 _ **"dokter, katakan jika ini hanya lelucon... tidak... tidak... bagaimana mungkin? ia hanya terjatuh biasa saat melakukan break dance di academynya... seharusnya ia mengalami cidera biasa..." jungkook kian kehilangan seluruh kata-katanya. oh lebih parah lagi, lidahnya terasa sangat kelu. ia terduduk lemah di kursi ruang tunggu, seolah seluruh tenaganya diserap habis-habisan oleh keadaan yang mempermainkan hidupnya bersama hyung semata wayangnya.**_

 _ **"tenanglah anak muda..." dokter paruh baya itu memberanikan diri untuk menepuk bahu kanan jungkook, berharap itu dapat menenangkannya.**_

 _ **"kumohon dok, periksa keadaannya sekali lagi... kupikir kau salah mendiagnosa hyungku... kumohon..." jawab jungkook memaksa. dan pada akhirnya ia menangis sendirian. menangisi nasib yang dialami hyungnya... juga karena merasa gagal untuk melindungi cita-cita taehyung. jungkook tak peduli, jika tangisannya ini mengundang rasa iba orang yang berlalu lalang di hadapannya.**_  
 _ **.**_  
 _ **.**_  
 _ **.**_  
 _ **"jungkook-ah"**_

 _ **"ye hyung?"**_

 _ **"bisakah kita pulang dari tempat ini? aku bosan! aku ingin secepatnya berlatih gerakan baru itu, lalu akan kupamerkan pada-"**_  
 _ **"hyung..." jungkook memotong perkataan taehyung. lantas ia tidak melanjutkan satu kata yang telah meluncur dari bibirnya. jungkook hanya menggigit bibirnya sendiri, menandakan jika ia sedang dilanda kebimbangan.**_

 _ **"eoh?" sahut taehyung bingung. ia mengernyitkan dahinya, menunggu ucapan sang adik lebih lanjut.**_

 _ **"beristirahatlah, kata dokter kau belum pulih..."**_ _**jungkook kembali menjawab sekenanya. lebih baik ia menyimpan bebannya sendiri, daripada akan menyakiti perasaan hyungnya. selanjutnya ia alihkan kegiatannya dengan memainkan ponsel, berharap jika taehyung tidak bertanya lebih jauh lagi.**_

 _ **"kau kenapa hm? bukankah sudah biasa aku cidera seperti ini? dalam waktu beberapa hari ke depan, pasti aku sudah kembali ke academy untuk mempersiapkan debut tahun depan. kau tak perlu khawatir seperti itu" taehyung tertawa kecil melihat kepolosan adiknya.**_

 _ **"kumohon hyung, sekali saja turuti permintaanku... lihat wajah pucatmu! bahkan kau baru siuman satu jam lalu!" jungkook kehilangan kesabarannya. bahkan secara spontan tawa itu dibalas dengan bentakan pada lelaki yang terpaut 2 tahun lebih tua darinya. membuat taehyung sangat terkejut, hingga mulutnya pun sedikit menganga. pasalnya, kim jungkook yang biasa ia kenal adalah seorang yang polos dan penurut.. bukan kasar dan suka membentak seperti ini.**_

 _ **"maafkan aku hyung, aku tak bermaksud membentakmu..." sesal jungkook. sungguh, ia masih terlalu dini untuk menyimpan beban ini seorang diri.**_

 _ **"tidak.. tidak kookie. bagaimana bisa aku berdiam diri disini? kau tahu sendiri... lebih baik aku beristirahat di rumah, daripada menghamburkan uang demi membayar biaya rumah sakit" benar, jungkook memang membenarkan perkataan taehyung. uang di tabungannya tak akan cukup untuk membayar biaya rawat inap taehyung lebih lama lagi. tapi, bagaimanapun tak ada yang bisa jungkook lakukan selain menyerahkan perawatan taehyung pada ahlinya. ia menyayangi taehyung, ia tak mau melihat hyungnya 'terjatuh' lebih dalam lagi.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **"jungkook-ah, tak mau membantuku untuk kabur dari sini eoh? baiklah jika itu maumu" taehyung mengendikkan bahunya, buru-buru ia melepas dua infus yang menancap di punggung tangan dan lengan kirinya secara paksa. ia meringis, karena perbuatan cerobohnya itulah darah segar tak segan menetes dari luka yang diakibatkan.**_

 _ **"hyung! lihat apa yang kau perbuat! tunggu sebentar, akan kupanggilkan dokter untuk membenahi infusanmu!" seru jungkook panik.  
**_

 _ **"tak usah ikut campur kookie! biarkan aku pulang sendiri jika kau tak mau membantuku" jawab taehyung keras kepala, kemudian menyibakkan selimut yang telah menutupi setengah bagian tubuhnya. taehyung pun bersiap untuk menuruni ranjang tersebut, membiarkan warna putihnya ternodai darah yang terus menetes.**_

 _ **namun... tak lama setelah itu...**_

 _ **"jungkook-ie..." taehyung kembali berujar. kali ini kata yang keluar dari mulutnya terdengar begitu bergetar.**_ _**apakah yang ditakutkan jungkook satu hari ini benar-benar akan terjadi? apa yang harus ia lakukan?**_

 _ **"ne hyung? kau merasakan sesuatu?" timpal jungkook ragu. ia ingin menangis keras melihat keadaan hyungnya. namun, jika ia menangis... siapa yang akan menenangkan taehyung nantinya? siapa pula yang akan menguatkan hyungnya jika bukan jungkook?**_

 _ **taehyung tak bersuara. ia hanya menggeleng pelan, mengisyaratkan jika ada yang tak beres dengannya. ia berusaha menahan nafasnya sendiri, seraya berpikir keras apakah otak dan tubuhnya sudah tidak terhubung dengan baik. mengapa tubuhnya seakan tak mau menerima perintah dari otaknya?**_

 _ **"jungkook-ah... aku... aku tidak bisa menggerakkan kakiku... bagaimana ini? apa yang terjadi?" taehyung panik. air matanya meluncur dengan mudahnya membasahi kedua pipinya. ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa.**_

 _ **"taehyung hyung..." dengan sangat berat jungkook melangkahkan kakinya menuju ranjang taehyung. ia memeluk tubuh kurus hyungnya seerat mungkin, seolah menyadarkan taehyung jika ia selalu ada untuknya.**_

 _ **"jungkook-ah, aku tak bisa merasakan apapun... mungkinkah.. mungkinkah aku lumpuh?" taehyung berusaha memukul kedua kakinya sendiri. namun apa yang ia dapat? ia tak bisa merasakan apapun pada kakinya. seperti mati rasa, diikuti sebuah tanda tanya besar di dalam pikirannya.**_

 _ **"jungkook-ah, jawab aku... bagaimana jika aku memang lumpuh? bagaimana aku akan membiayai sekolahmu? tanpa kaki ini, bagaimana aku bisa meraih mimpi-mimpiku?" taehyung menangis keras, dengan kedua tangannya yang menutupi wajah tentu saja.**_

 _ **"taehyung hyung, dengarkan aku... aku, kim jungkook. adikmu satu-satunya, mulai saat ini akan menjadi penopangmu. penopang di segala situasi dan kondisi. aku akan selalu di sampingmu, kau tak perlu cemas. kau tak akan pernah sendirian, karena mulai sekarang kita akan melakukannya bersama-sama. aku akan keluar dari sekolahku, dan mencari pekerjaan untuk kesembuhanmu. percayalah padaku hyung, kau pasti bisa melewati ini semua"**_  
 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Daegu**

 **February 3rd, 2016**

 _ **.**_

"jungkook-ah... kau melamun lagi?" suara itu berhasil membuat jungkook terlonjak di tempat duduknya.

"hyung..." jungkook menoleh, menatap taehyung yang duduk di sampingnya. bahkan ia tak sadar, selama beberapa menit terakhir taehyung terus-terusan memandangi wajah murungnya.

"apa yang kau pikirkan, hm? aku... terlalu membebanimu ya?" taehyung tertunduk sedih. ia sungguh sadar bahwa selama lebih dari setengah tahun telah membebani hidup adiknya. berhasil merampas pula masa-masa remaja yang seharusnya dihabiskan jungkook bersama teman sebayanya.

"apa yang hyung bicarakan hm? sudah semestinya aku merawatmu, terlebih-"

"terlebih aku lumpuh dan tak bisa melakukan apapun seorang diri" potong taehyung cepat.

"hyung..." jungkook terkesiap. bukan, bukan itu yang sebenarnya ia ingin katakan.

"maafkan aku kookie..." taehyung berujar pelan lantas meremas selimut yang menutupi kedua kakinya.

"kau tak salah hyung, mungkin memang takdir kita yang harus hidup seperti ini" balas jungkook sembari memasang senyuman tipis.

"seandainya aku mendengarkan kata-katamu saat itu... seandainya aku tak terobsesi dengan debutku tahun ini... seandainya-"

"sudah berapa kali kukatakan hyung, tak ada kata _seandainya_! tak ada pula yang harus kau sesali! kau hanya perlu bersemangat melanjutkan hidupmu, itu saja!" raut wajah jungkook berubah, lagi-lagi remaja berumur 16th ini lupa untuk mengontrol emosinya.

"maafkan aku..."

"sudahlah, sebaiknya kau tidur" masih dalam rangka mengatur deru nafasnya jungkook beranjak dari tempat duduknya, kemudian berjongkok di depan taehyung. ya, saat ini jungkooklah yang menjadi 'kaki' bagi taehyung. ia akan menggendong taehyung kemanapun, ketika sang kakak ingin melakukan aktivitasnya. karena sejujurnya, ia tak sanggup untuk membelikan kursi roda yang harganya tak terbilang murah. uang tabungannya habis untuk biaya rumah sakit taehyung saat itu, dan hasil kerjanya sekarang hanya dapat menutupi biaya kehidupan sehari-hari mereka.

"ehm!" taehyung menurut, dengan susah payah ia raih punggung jungkook untuk membantunya berpindah ke tempat yang lebih nyaman. kamarnya. sebuah kamar berukuran sedang yang begitu sederhana itulah, satu-satunya di rumahnya yang menjadi favorit jungkook maupun taehyung. karena disitulah mereka berdua dapat leluasa menceritakan apapun yang ada di benaknya, saling bertukar pikiran atau bahkan beradu argumentasi hingga sama-sama tertidur pulas.

.

"jungkook-ah..." taehyung membuka suaranya kembali, meskipun lampu kamar sudah dipadamkan beberapa saat lalu. ia memandangi sang adik yang berbaring dengan posisi memunggunginya.

"hm..." sahut jungkook malas-malasan. dengan begitu taehyung tahu, jika sang adik masih berada di alam sadarnya.

"kembalilah ke sekolahmu..." taehyung berkata ragu. entah mengapa sangat sulit baginya untuk mengucap satu kalimat ini.

"..." tak ada tanggapan dari jungkook. hanya hembusan nafasnyalah yang terdengar di malam yang hening ini.

"hyung tahu, kau belum tidur" secara spontan taehyung memberanikan diri untuk mengulurkan tangannya demi mengelus surai lembut milik sang adik.  
namun secara tiba-tiba jungkook membalikkan posisinya. kini ia berbaring menghadap taehyung.

"jika aku bersekolah, bagaimana denganmu hyung? bagaimana dengan biayanya? sudahlah, hyung tak perlu khawatir. aku sudah menikmati rutinitas ini..." lagi-lagi jungkook tersenyum, senyum yang ia paksakan tentunya. demi menenangkan hati hyung semata wayangnya itu.

"kau lupa? aku mantan trainee di _academy_ terkenal, setidaknya hyungmu ini memiliki pengalaman dalam teknik bernyanyi. dan... dengan begitu aku bisa mengamen di pinggiran jalan gangnam. kupikir aku akan mendapat banyak uang di sana"

"lalu kau akan menyanyi _accapella_ , begitu? hhh, tak akan ada yang memandangmu hyung.. kau hanya akan menjadi bahan olokan di sana" jawab jungkook ketus. buru-buru ia menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut yang ia pakai, membiarkan taehyung berfantasi ria dengan khayalannya.

"karena aku cacat? tenanglah, hyung sudah terbiasa mendengar olokan lebih dari itu" jungkook tak mengira jika taehyung akan menjawab sedemikian rupa. ia hanya dapat merutuki segala kebodohannya, hingga tak sadar ia terus menggertakkan giginya di balik selimut.

"aku tak mau mereka menganggapmu sebagai sampah di sana! oh ayolah hyung..." secepat kilat, jungkook membuka selimut yang beberapa saat lalu menutupi wajahnya. namun sekali lagi, ucapan spontan itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibir jungkook.

"jadi selama ini kau menganggapku sampah, oh tidak... bahkan mungkin sebagai parasit. benar begitu kim jungkook?" taehyung melebarkan matanya, tak percaya jika jungkook pun menganggapnya serendah itu.

"tidak hyung... bukan begitu maksudku.. demi tuhan, aku sangat menyayangimu. karena itulah... aku... aku hanya..." jungkook kehabisan kata-kata. tak tahu lagi kalimat apa lagi yang bisa meluruskan kesalahpahaman ini.

"kalau begitu sekali saja. sekali saja ijinkan aku untuk membantumu... setidaknya agar aku bisa sedikit meringankan beban yang kau tanggung selama ini. untuk masalah bagaimana cara aku bernyanyi nantinya, aku bisa meminjam gitar jimin! ia pasti tak keberatan membantuku" balas taehyung lagi.

"tidak! aku tak pernah mengijinkanmu untuk menjadi seorang peminta! maaf, jika aku bertindak tak sopan kepadamu hyung. tapi aku tak mau kita direndahkan orang lain. selama aku masih bisa memenuhi kehidupan kita berdua... meskipun harus bekerja mati-matian, jangan pernah terpikirkan untuk menjadi seorang pengemis!" jungkook terus berseru dengan dahi berkerut, menandakan jika ucapannya begitu serius.

"maaf... maaf jika aku tidak bisa membantumu kookie. aku... aku selalu merepotkanmu... aku menjadi seorang yang tak berguna sekarang" suara taehyung memelan. ia menutup matanya, menghindari jika air matanya kembali meleleh sewaktu-waktu.

"aku lelah hyung..."

mendengar ucapan itu, jantung taehyung berdegup semakin kencang. ia menelan salivanya sendiri. ia tetap tak mau membuka kedua matanya, takut untuk melihat wajah sedih milik sang adik yang jelas-jelas karena dirinya. jadi... apakah kali ini jungkook mulai berani mengatakan isi hati yang sebenarnya?

"aku lelah mengatakan padamu, jika ini bukan sepenuhnya kesalahanmu! sudah berapa kali harus kukatakan eoh? sudah menjadi kewajibankulah untuk bekerja memenuhi kebutuhan kita. percayalah padaku, suatu saat nanti kita akan hidup jauh lebih baik daripada ini. aku akan berjuang untuk memperbaiki nasib kita! dan tugas hyung saat ini hanyalah mendoakanku agar semua harapan ini dapat terwujud!" mendengar ucapan panjang lebar itulah taehyung memberanikan diri untuk membuka matanya. dilihatnya senyuman tulus yang tercetak pada bibir tipis milik jungkook. senyum yang berhasil menenangkan semua kegelisahan yang biasa mendera hidupnya.

"terima kasih kookie.. terima kasih kau telah rela mengorbankan hidupmu demi hyungmu yang cacat ini.. jja, tidurlah! bukankah esok pagi kau memulai kerjamu sebagai pengantar susu?"

"hm, aku dengar gajinya lebih besar dari pekerjaanku sebelumnya" jungkook tersenyum kembali. seolah-olah jungkook polos yang taehyung kenal telah kembali. tak segan ia memeluk tubuh hyungnya sangat erat, seakan menyalurkan kehangatan di penghujung musim dingin tahun ini.

"mau kunyanyikan sebuah lagu?" bisik taehyung di ujung telinga kiri jungkook, sembari menepuk-nepukkan sebelah tangannya pada punggung sang adik.  
jungkook sedikit mengangguk tanda setuju.

"berjanjilah, kau akan terus bernyanyi hingga aku tertidur hyung.." jungkook berujar pelan.

"hm..." taehyung terkekeh geli mendengar permintaan sang adik. sudah menjadi kebiasaan jika jungkook lelah, ia akan meminta taehyung untuk bernyanyi hingga tertidur. meskipun ia sendiri memiliki suara yang tak kalah indahnya dibanding taehyung. namun ia tak cukup percaya diri untuk memamerkan suara merdunya pada orang lain. lagipula bagi jungkook, memiliki suara baguspun tak ada gunanya. yang ia butuhkan saat ini ialah tubuh sehat dan bugar untuk menjalani pekerjaannya dari pagi hingga larut malam.

.

 _This is my winter song to you._  
 _The storm is coming soon,_  
 _It rolls in from the sea_  
 _My voice; a beacon in the night._  
 _My words will be your light_  
 _To carry you to me_

 _._

 _I still believe in summer days._  
 _The seasons always change_  
 _And life will find a way._  
 _I'll be your harvester of light_  
 _And send it out tonight_  
 _So we can start again._  
 _ **(Winter Song by Sara Bareilles)**_

.

semakin lama alunan nada yang tercipta dari mulut taehyung membawa jungkook ke alam bawah sadarnya. buktinya tak perlu waktu lama, ia bisa mendengarkan dengkuran halus yang berasal dari hembusan nafas adiknya.

" _jaljayo_ uri kookie~ tak ada yang bisa kukatakan selain maaf dan terima kasih" taehyung kembali tersenyum. tak henti-hentinya ia bersyukur karena memiliki adik yang rela membanting tulang dan melepaskan sekolahnya demi melanjutkan hidup. dengan perlahan ia membenahi poni jungkook yang sedikit berantakan, lalu memutuskan untuk ikut berpetualang bersama sang adik di mimpi malam ini.

.

.

 **-TBC/END?-**

 **berikan komentar kalian di kolom review yah, jika memang responnya bagus akan saya lanjut! gomawoyo~^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**-dhedhedheadheo-**

 **Cast:**

 **Kim Taehyung**

 **Jeon Jungkook**

 **(mereka berdua akan menjadi satu marga 'Kim')**

 **Park Jimin**

 **Genre: Family, Brothership, Life, Drama, DLDR, RnR please!**

 **Rate: T**

 **Length: Chaptered**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Kesamaan nama tokoh ataupun ide terjadi tanpa sengaja, alur dan jalan cerita milik saya sepenuhnya. Terinspirasi dari salah satu karakter di kdrama cukup jadul, Medical Top Team (tapi bukan berarti saya membuat cerita yang berkaitan dengan dunia kedokteran loh ya hahaha). Dan kebetulan saya juga mempublikasi FF ini di lapak sebelah.**

 **SELAMAT MEMBACA!**

 **WARNING! TYPO, cerita pasaran, kalimat amburadul, alur kecepetan, membosankan!**

 **Don't like? DON'T READ!**

 **NO BASH and… ENJOY!^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Part 2. Keras Kepala**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Daegu_  
 _February 4th, 2016_

.  
.

"kookie-ya, bangunlah.. ini sudah pukul 5, bukankah kau telah berjanji pada paman Han untuk datang pukul setengah 6? kau tak ingin pelanggan susunya kabur kan?" tehyung terus mengelus surai lembut milik adiknya.

"eoh, maaf hyung... sepertinya aku bangun terlalu siang" jawab kookie dengan suara seraknya. sesekali ia menggosok salah satu matanya, berharap agar rasa kantuknya berkurang.

"tidak kookie, masih ada waktu untuk kau mandi dan bersiap-siap.." taehyung tersenyum.

"bukan itu maksudku hyung.. tapi tidak ada waktu untuk membuatkanmu makanan saat kau kutinggal di rumah nanti" jungkook mengacak rambutnya, lantas bergegas meninggalkan kasurnya yang nyaman.

"tak usah khawatir kookie, hyung masih memiliki sisa kue kering yang kau beli beberapa hari lalu. setidaknya itu dapat mengganjal rasa laparku hingga sore nanti" taehyung kembali tersenyum kecil.

"benarkah? bukankah kau baru membuang bungkusnya kemarin malam?" sahut kookie dari luar kamar.

"mungkin kau salah lihat. hyung memang membuang bungkus makanan kemarin malam, tapi bukan makanan itu yang hyung maksud" jawab taehyung lagi.

.

"aku baru sempat menanak nasi hyung.. jja, ambillah uang ini. gunakan untuk _delivery orde_ r makanan yang kau mau, aku akan makan di luar saja setelah mengantar susu nanti" jungkook menyodorkan 2 lembar uang 10.000 won.

"ini terlalu banyak kookie, 10.000won pun sudah cukup untuk kubuat makan hingga malam nanti" jawab taehyung protes.

"ambillah saja hyung, kau tidak harus menghabiskannya sekali pesan" jungkook terkekeh pelan.

"baiklahh.."

.  
"kau ingin menungguku di kamar atau ruang tengah, hyung?" tanya jungkook sambil mematut dirinya di depan cermin.

"di ruang tengah saja, aku bosan berdiam diri di dalam kamar"

"maaf, aku belum sempat mengajakmu jalan-jalan. bersabarlah sebentar hyung, jika tabungan kita sudah terkumpul cukup banyak.. kita akan segera pindah ke seoul. lagi pula aku dengar, gaji kerja paruh waktunya jauh lebih besar daripada di sini" jawab jungkook sambil memandang wajah hyungnya.

"sebenarnya aku sudah cukup senang hidup seperti ini kookie-ya. aku tak ingin melihatmu memforsir tubuhmu habis-habisan. kau tahu? setiap orang memiliki batas kemampuan masing-masing. aku tak ingin melihatmu jatuh sakit karena kelelahan demi menghidupi hyungmu yang tak berguna ini. kau tahu bukan, siapa yang akan merawatmu jika jatuh sakit? berjalan pun aku tak bisa, lantas bagaimana aku akan merawatmu? kau hanya perlu-"

"sudahlah hyung, aku tak mau berdebat denganmu. aku hampir terlambat, segera naiklah ke punggungku" jungkook telah berjongkok di samping kasur, menunggu taehyung yang bersusah payah untuk menaiki punggungnya.

.

"kau tak perlu menungguku hingga aku datang hyung. jika nanti kau mengantuk, tidurlah saja.. jangan khawatir, aku akan memindahkanmu ke kamar nantinya" terang jungkook lagi.

"hm..." jungkook mendudukkan taehyung di sofa panjang ruang tengah. setelahnya, ia berlalu mencari beberapa barang yang diperlukannya.

"apa saja yang perlu kuletakkan di meja ini, eoh? ponsel? air mineral? _earphone_? cemilan? ada lagi?" jungkook sibuk menyiapkan keperluan taehyung saat ia tinggalkan sendiri di rumah nanti. bagaimanapun, taehyung tak bisa berpindah-pindah tempat sesuka hatinya. ia harus bergantung pada jungkook jika ingin melakukan sesuatu. maka dari itu jungkook harus ekstra dalam menyiapkan apa saja yang akan taehyung gunakan saat ia sendirian di rumah, dan meletakkannya di meja sofa.

.

"ah! pakailah ini juga hyung, aku tak mau melihat hyung kesayanganku mati membeku karna kedinginan" jungkook memasangkan jaket di tubuh taehyung, lantas menyelimutinya dengan selimut tebal.

taehyung tetap diam tidak berkutik. ia hanya menuruti apa yang dikatakan jungkook tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata apapun.

"kau marah padaku hyung?" tanya jungkook menyadari perubahan raut wajah taehyung.

"tidak.. jja, berangkatlah. paman Han pasti menunggumu" taehyung memaksakan senyumnya.

"aku pergi dulu hyung, dan jangan lupa makan.. akhir-akhir ini kau terlihat semakin kurus saja" pamit jungkook sambil menyambar ransel hitam dan topi yang berwarna senada.

"hm... hati-hati kookie-ya"

.

.  
"tolong aku jimin-a"

seseorang yang bernama jimin itu menggeleng pelan.

"kau belum makan kan? biar kuambilkan nasi dan beberapa lauk yang kubawa tadi ya?" tanya jimin mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"aku tidak lapar jim-"

"jika kau selalu mengabaikan waktu makanmu, kau akan sakit tae! lihat badanmu itu! kau sungguh-sungguh kehilangan banyak berat badanmu!" potong jimin.

"sungguh.. aku tak apa jimin, aku hanya ingin kau menolongku... mengantarku ke tempat yang kuceritakan itu, dan meminjamkanku gitar bekasmu" suara taehyung kian memelas.

"apa kau sungguh gila, taehyung? aku sangat sependapat dengan adikmu.. di musim dingin seperti ini, orang gila mana yang berani mengamen di pinggiran jalan daegu? hhh, yang benar saja!"

taehyung semakin meremas erat selimutnya. tak ketinggalan juga ia menggigiti bibirnya sendiri.

"aku hanya tak ingin melihat adikku menanggung beban hidup kami berdua seorang diri! apakah itu salah?" taehyung terus memberanikan dirinya untuk membalas argumen jimin.

"tapi bukan dengan cara itu juga kau membantu adikmu!" jimin mulai meninggikan nada suaranya.

"lalu apa yang bisa kulakukan sebagai orang cacat jika tidak mengamen di pinggir jalan? apa kau pikir aku tega hanya berpangku tangan melihatnya membanting tulang, hah?" perlahan namun pasti, taehyung habis kesabaran.

"kau bisa mendukungnya. kau bisa menempatkan dirimu agar selalu di sampingnya, mendengar setiap keluh kesah pekerjaannya, kesulitannya, atau apapun yang dialaminya. kau juga bisa memberikan semangat, agar ia dapat menjalani hari-harinya dengan rasa ikhlas. atau mungkin menghiburnya dengan suara merdumu itu? setidaknya kau masih bisa memberikan dukungan moral pada adikmu! jangan terus-terusan menganggap dirimu tak berguna taehyung-a!" ujar jimin lagi sembari menggoyang-goyangkan kedua bahu taehyung, bermaksud untuk menyadarkannya.

"masa bodoh dengan kata-katamu jimin-a! jika kau tak mau membantuku, pergi saja! aku akan melakukannya sendiri!" taehyung menyingkap selimut yang menutupi kedua kakinya. dengan susah payah ia berusaha bangkit untuk memindahkan tubuhnya dari atas sofa ruang tengah.

melihat apa yang dilakukan taehyung, jimin hanya diam saja. ia hanya akan memperhatikan sahabatnya dengan maksud sejauh mana taehyung dapat bersikukuh dengan keinginan konyolnya itu?

.

"lihat, memindahkan tubuhmu saja kau kesusahan! bagaimana bisa kau sampai tempat mengamen dengan selamat? bagaimana bisa kau bertahan melawan musim dingin yang ekstrim ini? sudahlah tae, seharusnya kau bersyukur memiliki adik seperti jungkook. adik yang benar-benar menyayangi hyungnya! asal kau tahu, ia melakukan apapun demi kau, taehyung-a! jika ia tahu hyungnya bersikeras untuk membantunya bekerja, bisakah kau bayangkan bagaimana khawatirnya dia? apa kau tidak berfikir apa akibatnya jika ia tak konsentrasi bekerja karena terlalu mengkhawatirkanmu? jangan samakan jungkook dengan seok-" jimin hampir kelepasan berbicara. dengan mati-matian ia mencoba menekan emosinya, demi memberikan pengertian pada taehyung.

"diamlah jimin! kau juga tahu sendiri bahwa jungkook seharian sibuk bekerja.. jika kau tak memberitahunya, ia juga tak akan tahu! ahh persetan dengan ini, sebaiknya kau pergi saja! kau membuat emosiku semakin meledak. dan satu lagi, jangan pernah menyebut nama yang hampir kau ucapkan tadi!" taehyung memasang wajah masamnya.

"baiklah jika itu maumu" tanpa berekspresi, jimin meninggalkan taehyung seorang diri. tidak, jangan berpikir bahwa jimin tega meninggalkan taehyung begitu saja. ia lebih memilih untuk berdiri di sudut lorong flat dan tetap mengawasi gerak taehyung.

.  
taehyung sudah berhasil memindahkan tubuhnya di atas lantai kayu flat yang ia tinggali. dengan susah payah, dan dalam posisi duduk ia berusaha meraih gagang pintu flatnya. ia bergerak dengan menumpukan kedua tangannya, kedua kakinya benar-benar tak bisa digerakkan sebut saja semacam mati rasa. jadi mau tak mau ia menyeret kakinya di atas lantai, tak peduli bajunya kotor atau lebih parahnya akan rusak. begitu berhasil meraih gagang pintu, ia terus berusaha untuk keluar dan memutuskan untuk meninggalkan flatnya beberapa jam kedepan demi mewujudkan keinginan bodohnya.

.

jimin terus mengamati pergerakan taehyung. ia sungguh tak habis pikir dengan apa yang dilakukan sahabatnya. sikap keras kepala taehyung rupanya telah mendarah daging pada dirinya.

"taehyung-a!"

ntah memang tak mendengar atau bahkan pura-pura tak mendengar, pemilik nama taehyung itu tetap menyeret kakinya menjauhi flat yang ditinggalinya.

"kim taehyung!"

lagi. pemilik nama taehyung itu tetap tak mengindahkan panggilan tersebut.

dengan terpaksa, si pemanggil -jimin- berlari dan berhenti tepat di depan pandangan taehyung.

"minggirlah jimin-a! jika kau tak mau membantuku, aku tak mempermasalahkannya. maka pergilah! jangan pernah mencampuri bahkan menghentikan keinginanku" taehyung terus memaksakan dirinya untuk bergerak melewati dimana jimin berdiri.

"aku tak pernah berniat menghentikan niat baikmu tae. aku hanya peduli padamu, juga adikmu!" jimin melangkahkan kakinya, dan berjongkok mensejajarkan tingginya dengan taehyung.

"peduli apa kau, jimin-a?" tanya taehyung kesal.

jimin menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya. ia sungguh tak tahu lagi cara ampuh apa yang dapat menghentikan keinginan sahabatnya ini.

"baiklah. aku mengalah. lakukan apapun sesukamu tae. kemarilah, naiklah ke punggungku. aku akan mengantar ke tempat yang kau mau" dengan posisi yang masih berjongkok, jimin membalikkan badannya.

"tidak jimin-a, aku bisa melakukannya sendiri. terima kasih sudah menawariku. lagipula aku tak mau menjilat ludah sendiri. bukankah aku sudah mengusirmu tadi?" taehyung tersenyum tipis.

"sekali lagi, terima kasih kau sudah mengerti apa yang kumau. aku pergi. dan ah ya! jika kau memang mendukungku, jangan sekali-kali kau menceritakan ini pada jungkook" lirih taehyung.

"taehyung-a! tolong, sekali saja. dengarkan aku, apa kau benar-benar menganggapku sebagai sahabat hm? lihat tanganmu! kau bahkan tidak memakai sarung tangan! percaya diri sekali kau bisa menumpukan kedua tanganmu di atas jalanan bersalju, huh?" sahut jimin sambil menolehkan kepalanya.

"pergilah chim! aku tak tahan mendengar ocehanmu!" balas taehyung sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"aku akan pergi setelah kau memakai ini" jimin melepaskan kedua sarung tangan kulit yang ia kenakan. diraihnya satu per satu telapak tangan taehyung, bermaksud untuk membantu memakaikannya.

"terima kasih" jawab taehyung datar.

"hm.. jaga dirimu tae, kau tahu kan kondisimu sekarang berbeda dengan-" jimin keceplosan. ia sungguh merutuki kebodohannya kali ini.

"hm, aku mengerti"

.

.  
meskipun bulan februari dikenal sebagai musim peralihan dari musim dingin ke musim semi, namun pemahaman tersebut sepertinya tidak berlaku untuk tahun ini. lihat saja, hari ini salju masih turun meskipun tidak selebat biasanya. trotoar di pinggir jalan pun masih tertutup gundukan salju hingga setebal 3cm. namun bagaimanapun kondisinya, hal ini tidak menyurutkan niat taehyung. taehyung terus mengarungi salju tebal yang menutupi trotoar jalanan daegu, tak peduli tangannya terasa sangat sakit akibat rasa dingin yang berlebihan.

"ini demi membantu jungkook, aku tak akan menyerah" taehyung terus menerus menggumamkan kalimat yang menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

jangan anggap perjalanan taehyung ini berjalan mulus, karena selain salju tebal yang menyulitkannya berjalan.. berulang kali juga ia mendapatkan tatapan aneh dari orang-orang sekitarnya.

.  
 _"bocah ini sungguh gila!"_  
 _._  
 _"apakah kau tidak memiliki kursi roda untuk membantumu bergerak, nak?"_  
 _._  
 _"kasihan sekali anak ini"_  
 _._  
 _"hai nak, naiklah ke punggungku.. walau mungkin usiaku sudah lebih dari setengah abad, tapi aku yakin... aku bisa menggendong bocah sekurus dirimu"_  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
tak jarang pula taehyung mendapat gunjingan maupun rasa prihatin dari orang-orang sekitarnya. namun seperti menulikan kedua telinganya, taehyung terus saja menyeret kedua kakinya menuju spot yang ia rasa pas untuk memamerkan suara merdunya.

mungkin sejauh hampir 2km taehyung menyeret kakinya, dengan kondisi seperti ini... ia sudah menghabiskan waktu lebih dari 2 jam, namun hingga saat ini pun ia belum menemukan tempat yang sesuai dengan apa yang ia mau. kedua tangannya pun perlahan terasa begitu kaku untuk digerakkan, hingga tak jarang pula tangan itu bergetar hebat saat menumpukan berat badannya.

.

"bukan saatnya untuk menyerah taehyung-a, kau bisa... hhhh... pasti bisa" taehyung terus menyerukan kalimat yang menyemangatinya. semakin lama pergerakan tubuh taehyung semakin lambat, hawa dingin yang semakin menusuk tulangnya benar-benar membuat dia kesulitan untuk melakukan aktivitas. ia bahkan sudah tak merasakan apa-apa lagi di seluruh tubuhnya.

"hhhhh... sedikit lagi... hhhhh... taehyung-a..." bibir taehyung pun ikut bergetar. rasa-rasanya ia sudah tak kuat lagi untuk bergerak lebih jauh. semakin lama tubuhnya semakin tak mau mengikuti perintah dari otaknya. lebih parahnya mungkin ia sudah tak dapat tersenyum lagi, karena wajahnya yang benar-benar terasa membeku.

"hhhh.. tahan taehyung-a... hhh..." taehyung berhenti di tengah-tengah trotoar, sambil memejamkan kedua matanya erat. mungkin dengan cara itulah ia mengumpulkan tenaganya.

.  
setelah dirasa cukup kuat untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya, taehyung kembali menyeret kedua kakinya (masih dengan posisi duduk). meskipun pergerakannya tidak secepat tadi, namun setidaknya taehyung masih memiliki semangat untuk melanjutkan kegiatannya itu.

.

"hyung?" suara itu terdengar jauh, namun taehyung sangat mengenalinya.

"hhh.. apakah kedinginan menyebabkan orang berhalusinasi.. hhh?" dengan mata yang cukup sayu, taehyung masih saja melanjutkan geraknya. toh, suara tadi tidak terdengar kembali.

"taehyung hyung?" salah. taehyung masih mendengarkan panggilan yang terasa semakin mendekat diikuti dengan suara langkah kaki yang sedang berlari.

taehyung menolehkan kepalanya lemah, berusaha mencari sumber suara.

"OH ASTAGA! TAEHYUNG HYUNG!" si pemilik suara itu memekik hebat.

"hhh... jung...kook... ie... hhhh" taehyung berusaha tersenyum, meskipun wajahnya sama sekali tak dapat mencetak sebuah senyuman.

jungkook tak membalas sapaan taehyung, ia hanya berdiri terpaku melihat wajah taehyung yang pucat hingga mungkin lebih dapat dikatakan memutih. bahkan bibirnya pun berubah menjadi membiru. jungkook berusaha menahan amarahnya yang mungkin sudah siap untuk meledak. namun belum sempat ia mengeluarkan amarahnya.. dengan gerakan melambat, taehyung menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas gundukan salju trotoar.

"YA TUHAN, TAEHYUNG HYUUUUNG!" jungkook menjerit melihat hyungnya tergeletak tak berdaya.

tidak. taehyung tidak pingsan. taehyung masih mendengar jeritan jungkook dan keriuhan orang-orang di sekelilingnya, meskipun samar-samar. namun taehyung tidak dapat berbuat apapun, jangankan untuk menggerakkan tangannya.. menggerakkan bibirnya pun terasa sulit luar biasa. seluruh tubuhnya benar-benar mati rasa. bagaimana ini? ia tak mau mengkhawatirkan adik kecilnya.

"hhhh... ma... ...af... hhhhh" taehyung menangis tanpa suara, hanya lelehan air matanya yang turun dari kedua sudut mata yang perlahan semakin meredup.

.

.

.

 **TBC (lagi)/END?**

 **sebelumnya terima kasih sudah dikomen, maaf belum bisa balas. tapi sangat ditunggu komentarnya lagi biar makin semangat bikinnya sambil bikin skripsi juga hihihi**


	3. Chapter 3

**-dhedhedheadheo-**

 **Cast:**

 **Kim Taehyung**

 **Jeon Jungkook**

 **(mereka berdua akan menjadi satu marga 'Kim')**

 **Park Jimin**

 **(cast akan bertambah dengan seiring berjalannya chapter)**

 **Genre: Family, Brothership, Life, Drama, DLDR, RnR please!**

 **Rate: T**

 **Length: Chaptered**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Kesamaan nama tokoh ataupun ide terjadi tanpa sengaja, alur dan jalan cerita milik saya sepenuhnya. Terinspirasi dari salah satu karakter di kdrama cukup jadul, Medical Top Team (tapi bukan berarti saya membuat cerita yang berkaitan dengan dunia kedokteran loh ya hahaha). Dan kebetulan saya juga mempublikasi FF ini di lapak sebelah.**

 **SELAMAT MEMBACA!**

 **WARNING! TYPO, cerita pasaran, kalimat amburadul, alur kecepetan, membosankan!**

 **Don't like? DON'T READ!**

 **NO BASH and… ENJOY!^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Part 3. Kecewa**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Daegu**_  
 _ **Februari 4th, 2016**_

.  
"YA TUHAN, TAEHYUNG HYUNG!" lagi. jungkook masih kehilangan kata-katanya. ia terlalu terkejut dengan apa yang sedang dilihatnya. bocah yang belum genap berusia 16 tahun itu langsung berlari menghampiri sang kakak yang telah tersungkur lemah di atas trotoar bersalju.

pada kenyataannya, taehyung masih membuka kedua matanya. meskipun pandangannya tidak fokus dengan bola mata yang terkesan lari kesana kemari dan cenderung meredup.

"apa yang kau rasakan, hyung? bagian mana yang sakit?" tanya jungkook bertubi-tubi. pikirannya begitu kalut melihat keadaan taehyung hyungnya yang memprihatinkan, hingga ia pun tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"khhh... hhhh... kook... kkhh..." taehyung berusaha menggerakkan bibirnya, walau pada akhirnya hanya terdengar suara erangan semata. taehyung pun semakin mengernyitkan dahinya, menandakan bahwa ia tengah merasakan hal yang tidak nyaman dalam tubuhnya. tak jarang ia membuka mulutnya demi bisa bernafas dengan mudah.

"bagaimana ini hyung? tubuhmu terasa sangat dingin. apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya jungkook khawatir. setelah mengecek suhu tubuh taehyung dengan menempelkan telapak tangan ke dahi kakaknya, maka secepat mungkin jungkook melepas jaket tebalnya, dan memakaikannya di tubuh taehyung. bahkan jungkook tak memedulikan pula kondisinya saat ini, ketika ia hanya mengenakan sebuah kaos dan hoodie tipis yang sementara ini melindunginya dari terpaan hujan salju ringan.

" _...sejujurnya dompetku juga tertinggal di tempat kerja hyung_ " seru jungkook dalam hati.

"hhhh... pu... hhlaang... kkkhhh" dengan segala kesulitannya, taehyung kian meracau.

"bagaimana mungkin aku membiarkanmu pulang dalam keadaan seperti ini hyung?" jungkook kesal. ia kesal dengan keadaan yang kian menyudutkannya. kesal dengan hyungnya yang keras kepala, kesal karena dompetnya yang harus tertinggal, dan kesal karena dia seperti kehilangan akal.

taehyung tidak dapat berbuat banyak. ia hanya berusaha keras menggelengkan kepalanya, dan sesekali bulir air matanya lolos membasahi pipinya.

"ayo kubantu, naiklah ke punggungku" sekuat tenaga jungkook menutupi rasa khawatir di depan hyungnya, dan mati-matian pula ia berusaha untuk terlihat tenang.

taehyung tak menjawab. matanya pun perlahan mulai menutup. hanya terdengar hembusan nafasnya yang semakin memberat.

dengan susah payah jungkook mengangkat tubuh taehyung, kemudian membawanya ke atas punggungnya. ia hanya tak habis pikir, kemana perginya orang-orang yang tadi mengerumuninya? tak adakah orang yang berbaik hati untuk menawarkan bantuannya? ah jungkook tak mau ambil pusing lagi.

.  
.

sembari menggendong taehyung, jungkook berlari semampu yang ia bisa. tak peduli suhu dingin yang menusuk tulangnya, tak peduli pula tumpukan salju yang begitu menyulitkannya untuk berlari, ataupun jarak tempat yang akan ia tuju... jungkook hanya terus berlari. saat ini satu yang ia pikirkan, rumah sakit. terlebih hanya ada satu rumah sakit terdekat di kawasan ini, yaitu Fatima Hospital. rumah sakit yang ia dan hyungnya sangat benci dan bersumpah tak akan pernah masuk ke dalamnya. tapi bagaimanapun juga, taehyung membutuhkan pertolongan segera. ia tak mau mengorbankan taehyung demi keegoisan atau harga dirinya. yang terpenting saat ini adalah taehyung. apapun akan jungkook lakukan demi taehyung.

"taehyung hyung?" jungkook terus memanggil nama hyungnya, berharap jika hyungnya masih tersadar.

"..." tak ada jawaban yang keluar dari pria muda di balik punggung jungkook. jungkook pun merasakan bahwa kepala hyungnya sudah terkulai lemas di bahunya.

"taehyung hyung, kumohon bangunlah.. ini bukan saatnya untuk tidur" jungkook terus melakukan komunikasi dengan sang hyung demi menjaga kesadarannya, di tengah kakinya yang masih berusaha keras untuk berlari.

jungkook mulai merasakan pergerakan kecil di punggungnya. "bersabarlah hyung, sebentar lagi kita akan sampai di rumah sakit. kau harus kuat"

"...errghh" taehyung tak bisa menjawab. ia hanya mengerang sangat pelan sebagai respon perkataan sang adik.

.

.

.

 _ **Fatima Hosiptal, Daegu**_

.  
"siapapun... siapapun kumohon selamatkan hyungku!" seru jungkook panik pada beberapa perawat di meja resepsionis.

"kau harus tenang, tunggulah sebentar.. perawat lain sedang mengambil _brangkar_ " sahut salah seorang perawat.

tak beberapa lama, muncullah beberapa orang perawat mendorong sebuah _brangkar_ dengan sedikit berlari.

"baringkan hyungmu disini" titah perawat itu lagi.

"kupikir dia terkena hipotermia" lanjut jungkook pelan.

"tunggulah disini, hyungmu akan segera ditangani oleh tenaga medis. dan jangan lupa selalu berdoa untuk keselamatannya" perawat muda itu tersenyum simpul berusaha menenangkan anak muda yang duduk di sampingnya.

"YA TUHAN! TAEHYUNGIE!" belum beberapa lama jungkook menghembuskan nafas lega karena setidaknya taehyung telah ditangani oleh tenaga medis, tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang sangat familiar di telinganya.

spontan jungkook mengedarkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara, dan menemukan salah satu orang yang paling ia benci di dunia ini. dengan buru-buru ia menundukkan kepalanya, tentu saja karena tak ingin orang tersebut mengenalinya.

"jjj... jung... jungkookie" akan tetapi tuhan masih tidak sepenuhnya berpihak pada jungkook.

"kumohon beritahu aku, apa yang terjadi pada taehyung" sosok itu sungguh terlihat kacau.

"bukan urusanmu" jawab jungkook dingin dengan pandangannya yang lurus ke depan.

"tunggulah disini, hyung pasti akan menyelamatkan dia" secepat kilat, sosok itu lari menghilang dari hadapan jungkook. dan secara _refleks_ jungkook mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat-erat sambil menahan air mata yang kapan saja bisa jatuh membasahi pipinya.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Emergency Room**_

.

"taehyungie, bisa mendengar suara hyung?" seru seseorang yang terdengar samar di telinga taehyung. sungguh, taehyung masih bisa mendengar semua yang ada di sekelilingnya.. namun pandangannya gelap dan sangat sulit untuk merespon dalam bentuk apapun.

"bagaimana kerja otaknya?"

"belum ada tanda-tanda mati otak, pasien belum terlambat untuk diberi penanganan" timpal salah seorang dokter magang sambil melepaskan stetoskopnya yang kedua ujungnya masih terpasang di telinga.

"siapkan intubasi"

"segera pasangkan selang IV ( _infus_ )!"

"kupikir ia juga kekurangan nutrisi, sementara berikan satu botol Glukosa NaCl!"

hari ini memang tak seperti hari-hari biasanya. _emergency room_ di Fatima Hospital tampak lebih sibuk dan panik dari sebelum-sebelumnya.

"ambilkan aku gunting! pakaiannya terlalu basah. itu akan memperburuk kondisinya" dengan cekatan dokter muda itu membuka beberapa jaket tebal, dan menggunting kaos hitam yang masih terpasang di tubuh taehyung.

"bagaimana suhu tubuhnya?" tanya dokter muda itu pada dokter magang yang tengah memantau layar _thermometer._

"27,8° _celcius,_ dokter!" jawabnya tanggap.

"oh _damn_ hipotermia akut! apa saja yang kau lakukan hingga jadi seperti ini tae!" tanyanya frustasi.

"cepat tutupi tubuhnya dengan _warming blanket!"_

"ne"

sembari menunggu beberapa perawat dan dokter magang memasangkan EKG di dada taehyung, kemudian tensimeter di lengan kirinya, juga _oximeter_ di jari telunjuknya.. dokter muda itu segera meraih _laryngoscop_ e lalu menarik sebuah bangku di atas kepala taehyung untuk memudahkannya dalam melakukan intubasi. setelah merasa nyaman pada duduknya, dokter muda itu berusaha mendongakkan kepala taehyung dan membuka mulutnya lebar. ia pasangkan _laryngoscope_ di sisi kanan mulut taehyung menggunakan tangan kirinyadengan lampu yang menyala dan dalam sudut 45°.

"aku tahu kau bisa mendengar suara hyung, tae.. tahanlah sebentar, ini akan terasa sedikit tidak nyaman" bisik sang dokter muda di ujung telinga kiri taehyung.

setelah dokter itu dapat melihat saluran nafas taehyung, dengan hati-hati ia mulai memasukkan _endotracheal tube (ET)_ yang telah dilumuri _lubricant_ ke dalam mulut taehyung agar mempermudah masuknya ET ke dalam trakea. setelah pemasangan dirasa benar, sang dokter muda itu kemudian menempelkan plester agar tube yang membantu taehyung bernafas tidak bergeser ataupun lepas.

dokter muda itu melihat jelas bahwa taehyung mengernyitkan dahinya sebagai tanda bahwa ia tidak nyaman dengan alat yang ada pada mulut hingga tenggorokannya. seperti ada yang menyangkut, begitu pikirnya. jelas saja, intubasi biasanya dilakukan pada orang yang telah kehilangan kesadarannya. namun tidak pada kasus taehyung. ia tak dapat memasok oksigen ke dalam paru-parunya, masker oksigen pun tak cukup untuk membantunya bernafas. mau tidak mau, intubasilah yang menjadi pilihan tepat saat ini.

"kau kuat taehyungie, tahan rasa sakitnya sebentar saja ne? biarkan alat-alat ini membantumu untuk bertahan hidup" dokter muda itu tersenyum miris sembari mengelus pelan rambut taehyung. namun bagaimanapun pekerjaan dokter muda itu belumlah selesai. ia belum mengetahui bagaimana keadaan taehyung sebenarnya secara mendetail.

"bagaimana tanda-tanda vitalnya?" ujar dokter muda itu lagi pada perawat ataupun dokter lain yang ikut juga menangani taehyung.

"tekanan darah 60/40 mmHg, denyut nadi 30/menit, laju pernafasan 11 kali/menit" jawab salah seorang perawat.

"sial, tekanan darahnya rendah sekali! berikan _dopamine_ , pantau tekanan darahnya selama 1 jam ke depan. jika tak ada perubahan, segera ganti dengan _efedrine_ dosis rendah!" jawab dokter muda itu sembari mengecek grafik pada layar elektrodiagram.

"jangan lupa juga pantau suhu tubuhnya setiap 10 menit!" tambahnya lagi

"baik seokjin _songsaengnim_ "  
 _._  
 _._

.

.  
setelah kepanikan itu mereda, tinggallah kim taehyung dan seorang dokter muda yang masih setia menemaninya. bisa dilihat bahwa sepertinya hubungan mereka kedua terlampaui dekat.

 _"_ hai tae, lama tak bertemu hn?" dokter muda itu -seokjin- menggenggam tangan kanan taehyung yang juga dipasang selang IV serta _oximeter_.

"hyung merindukanmu... dan juga jungkook tentunya" tak henti-hentinya seokjin mengelus pelan punggung tangan taehyung.

"aku tak tahu, apakah tuhan menakdirkan ini sebagai hadiah terindah untukku... atau memang ada sesuatu di balik semua ini. namun aku sungguh bersyukur, akhirnya aku bisa menemukan kalian meski dalam kondisi seperti ini" seokjin terus melakukan monolognya.

"aku tahu, kalian terus bersembunyi dariku. tapi setidaknya, kita mulai semua ini dari awal ne?" perlahan seokjin mulai mengelus surai basah milik taehyung yang menutupi dahi hingga sebagian matanya.

seokjin menatap lekat setiap lekukan wajah taehyung. ia tersenyum bangga melihat kedua adiknya tumbuh dengan 'baik', disaat harus hidup tanpa dirinya di samping mereka. taehyung dan jungkook juga kini telah menjadi remaja yang memiliki paras sangat tampan bila dibandingkan teman-teman sebayanya.

namun seketika pandangan seokjin tertuju pada kedua mata taehyung yang tiba-tiba saja mengeluarkan air mata. dilihatnya pula sedikit pergerakan dari jemari panjang milik taehyung.

"taehyungie, ini seokjin hyung... kau menangis? bagian mana yang sakit, hn? biar hyung yang mengelusnya" seokjin berkata sangat lembut, seakan ia sedang dihadapkan pada sesuatu yang rapuh dan tak ternilai harganya. namun sayangnya taehyung tetap tak merespon, kecuali kernyitan di dahinya serta air mata yang terus lolos meskipun kedua matanya sedang tertutup.

seokjin yang tak tega, segera mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari jas dokternya. ia kemudian menyeka air mata taehyung dengan begitu hati-hati menggunakan sapu tangannya.

"ssstt... hyung di sini... kau pasti merasa tak nyaman dengan alat-alat ini ya? bersabar sebentar ne?" tangan seokjin berpindah tempat. kali ini ia mengelus dada taehyung yang masih tertutup oleh _warming blanket_. mungkin dengan begitu, seokjin merasa taehyung akan menjadi lebih nyaman.

"erghh..." lenguhan pelan itu seakan menyayat hati seokjin yang mendengarnya. taehyung pasti begitu tersiksa dengan segala rasa sakit hingga alat-alat kedokteran yang menghinggapinya.

"ssssst... tidak apa-apa... tahan ya? kau kuat taehyungie, kau bisa melewatinya" tak ada yang bisa seokjin lakukan selain memberikan kata-kata penyemangat. ia memang sudah terbiasa menangani orang yang berada di ambang kematian, namun tidak jika itu adiknya.

seokjin masih terus mengelus pelan dada taehyung. tapi benar saja, tak lama kemudian taehyung menjadi tenang kembali.

"berjanji pada hyung ne? kau akan segera bangun dengan kondisi lebih baik dari ini, _okay_? seokjin hyung sangat menyayangimu dan juga jungkook" seokjin mengecup kening sang adik yang sudah lama tak ditemuinya. kemudian meninggalkan taehyung, dan melakukan pekerjaan lain yang masih menunggunya.

.

.

.

.

"jungkook-ah"

dokter muda dengan _name tag_ kim seokjin itu berjalan santai mendekati remaja lelaki yang sedang duduk di kursi ruang tunggu. remaja lelaki di hadapannya itu pun seolah tak memiliki ketertarikan untuk menjawab panggilannya.

"tak ingin mengetahui kondisi taehyung saat ini, hn?" dokter kim seokjin berdiri tepat di depan jungkook dengan kedua tangannya yang dimasukkan ke dalam saku jas dokter.

"aku sudah mendengarnya dari dokter tadi" jawab jungkook dingin.

"kau pikir aku bukan seorang dokter, um? setidaknya aku lebih tahu kondisinya, karena aku dokter utama yang menangani taehyung"

"aku tak peduli" jawab jungkook acuh.

 _ **"wali pasien atas nama kim taehyung, harap segera menyelesaikan biaya administrasi"**_ tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah pengumuman melalui _microphone,_ yang membuat jungkook langsung berlalu meninggalkan dokter muda tersebut.

.

.  
"kumohon berikan aku waktu hingga sore ini. percayalah, aku akan segera melunasi semua pembayarannya" jungkook terus memelas, berharap para perawat itu memahami kondisinya.

"maafkan kami, tapi ini adalah prosedur. jika anda tidak dapat memenuhinya, anda bisa memindahkan pasien ke rumah sakit lain" jawab perawat tersebut yang membuat hati jungkook meluruh seketika.

"demi tuhan, dompetku tertinggal di tempat kerja.. jadi aku tak bisa memberikan jaminan apapun. tapi setelah ini, aku akan langsung meminjam uang pada bos di tempatku bekerja. kumohon berikan aku waktu" jungkook ingin menangis, menyalahkan tuhan yang selalu memberikan ujian seberat ini. mengapa ia yang belum genap berusia 16 tahun harus mengalami semua pergulatan berat di hidupnya?

"maaf, kami tak dapat menerima alasan apapun. ini adalah peraturan yang harus dipatuhi setiap keluarga pasien. bahkan waktu pembayaran pun sudah kami undur hampir 2 jam dari waktu seharusnya. jadi, sangat dimohon pengertiannya" kaki jungkook melemas seketika. darimana ia mendapatkan uang 700.000 won dalam sekejap?

"kumohon..." ujar jungkook dengan suara bergetar.

"aku walinya, semua biaya taehyung akan kutanggung. atau kau bisa memotongnya dari gajiku" tak disangka, seseorang berani menjadi wali kim taehyung. dan otomatis ia akan menanggung semua biayanya hingga taehyung sembuh.

"tak usah sok dermawan, aku bisa mencari uang itu sendiri!" kata jungkook kesal, ketika mengetahui bahwa seokjin lah sosok yang bersedia menjadi wali taehyung.

"kumohon, pikirkan keadaan taehyung. hanya taehyung. hilangkan sifat egoismu. hyung tahu, kau pasti masih sangat marah padaku. tapi sekali lagi kumohon, ini semua demi kebaikan taehyung" seokjin berusaha memberi pengertian pada adik termudanya.

"argggh!" jungkook menjerit tertahan. ia acak rambutnya karena frustasi. hatinya seakan saling bergulat untuk mempengaruhi keputusannya.

"hhh.. baiklah, ini demi taehyung hyung. tapi ingat! aku hanya meminjam uang itu darimu, dan aku pasti akan mengembalikannya! bagaimanapun juga aku tak sudi menerima uang darimu!" jungkook kembali berujar dengan sikap dinginnya.

"baiklah, kau bisa membayarnya kapanpun yang kau mau. tapi sekarang, ayo ikut aku ke kantin rumah sakit. ada banyak hal yang ingin aku bicarakan" dengan memberanikan diri, seokjin menggenggam pergelangan tangan kiri jungkook dan segera menyeretnya meninggalkan ruang tunggu rumah sakit.

jungkook yang tak ingin berbasa-basi, akhirnya hanya diam dan menuruti langkah kaki seokjin.

.

.

.

 _ **Hospital Canteen**_

.

"bagaimana kabarmu, hn?" seokjin mulai membuka pembicaraan.

"seperti yang kau lihat" jawab jungkook ketus.

"masih marah pada hyung?" tanya seokjin lembut.

"menurutmu?" sambar jungkook cepat.

"maafkan aku. aku sudah berusaha mencari kalian setelah selesai menjadi dokter magang. tapi nyatanya, kalian berdua pindah rumah secara diam-diam. tak berhenti di situ, aku masih terus mencari informasi dari para tetangga juga teman-teman kalian. tapi tak ada satu pun yang mengetahuinya..." seokjin kembali berbicara, mengungkapkan seluruh isi hatinya.

"...kuakui, dulu aku memang tak berpikir panjang saat meninggalkan kalian setelah ayah dan ibu meninggal. saat itu aku hanya takut, untuk membiayai kuliah kedokteran saja aku kesulitan apalagi ditambah menghidupi kedua adikku? demi tuhan, aku menyesal jungkook-a. aku selalu memikirkan bagaimana kalian hidup? bagaimana kalian bersekolah? tapi aku terlalu pengecut" lanjut seokjin emosional.

mendengar penjelasan itu, jungkook menahan tangisnya. ia tak mau terlihat lemah di depan seokjin. hatinya terasa begitu sakit ketika harus mengingat kejadian tersebut, dimana itu semua menjadi awal perjuangan berat hidupnya.

"oh... bagimu... kuliah kedokteran lebih penting dari aku... dan taehyung hyung?" balas jungkook sinis.

"bukan begitu jungkook-a... baru-baru ini aku mendapatkan informasi bahwa taehyung menjadi seorang trainee di salah satu _agenc_ y ternama, sungguh itu membuatku merasa lega saat aku tahu bahwa kedua adikku bisa berjuang sendiri tanpa aku di samping kalian" seokjin memasang senyum yang dipaksakan.

"KAU TAK PERNAH TAHU HAL YANG SEBENARNYA KIM SEOKJIN!" teriak jungkook diiringi dengan gebrakan meja. yang mau tak mau membuat mereka berdua menjadi sumber perhatian pengunjung kantin.

"tak usah basa-basi, apa hanya ini hal penting yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya jungkook masam.

"tidak" sahut seokjin.

jungkook masih diam berdiri di tempatnya. ia memberikan kesempatan seokjin untuk menjelaskan inti dari pembicaraan mereka.

"jadi... apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? mengapa tiba-tiba kau membawa taehyung ke rumah sakit dengan kondisi yang sungguh tak masuk diakal? kau tahu, ia mengalami hipotermia akut. jika saja kau terlambat beberapa menit, taehyung pasti sudah mati otak. dan kau tahu apa akibat terburuknya?" seokjin kembali berbicara serius.

"hentikan..." desis jungkook.

"selain itu ia juga menderita kekurangan gizi. tubuhnya sangat kurus, ia harus mendapatkan IV nutrisi hingga beberapa hari ke depan. apa kalian hidup dengan baik? bagaimana cara kalian mendapatkan uang untuk biaya sehari-hari? kau tak menyusahkan taehyung kan?" seokjin terus memberondong jungkook dengan beberapa pertanyaan.

"kumohon hentikan..." jungkook kembali berdesis tak senang.

"jika tujuanmu berbicara hanya untuk menyalahkanku, sebaiknya aku pergi" lanjut jungkook.

"bukan begitu maksudku kookie" jungkook terpaku. untuk pertama kali setelah sekian lama, ia mendengar panggilan itu dari mulut seokjin.

"aku hanya ingin memulai dari awal, dan kita bertiga akan hidup bersama kembali.. kalian hanya perlu fokus belajar untuk mencapai cita-cita, masalah biaya biar hyung yang menanggung semua" terang seokjin lagi.

"semudah itu? hhh, yang benar saja! aku bukanlah anak kecil bodoh yang dulu pernah kau tinggalkan, seokjin-ssi... oooh! apa karena sekarang kau telah menjadi dokter muda ternama semua akan terjadi sesuai dengan keinginanmu, begitu?" jungkook menatap seokjin tajam. dibalik tatapan itulah, kemarahan jungkook kian menjadi-jadi.

"dengar baik-baik, seokjin-ssi. walau berkekurangan, aku sudah cukup bahagia hidup berdua bersama taehyung hyung. dengan segenap hati, aku memintamu untuk tidak kembali ke kehidupan kami. meski begitu terima kasih atas tawarannya. aku pergi" setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya, jungkook segera beranjak dari duduknya dan membungkukkan badannya 90° tanda suatu penghormatan.

.

.

.

.  
 **TBC/END?**  
makin dibaca kok makin amburadul ya? hahahaha sudahlah. btw aku bukan anak kedokteran, jadi mohon maaf bila ada salah prosedur atau apapun. aku suka banget sama drama-drama medis, jadi FF ini kuselipin dikit tentang medicial yakk dengan pengetahuan yang sangat terbatas dariku hoho btw di ffn gabisa tambah gambar buat ilustrasi, jika memang readers pengen baca yang ada ilustrasinya bisa ke wattpad aku dengan uname **dhedingdong95**. di wattpad.. ff ini akan diupdate beberapa hari lebih cepat daripada disini. tapi semuanya tergantung readers mau baca di mana, yang jelas aku memerlukan review kalian untuk menyemangatiku bikin lanjutan FF ini. soalnya viewersnya bener-bener kebanting sama jumlah reviewnya. T_T bukannya sok atau gimana, tapi review kalian baik di sini maupun lapak sebelah sangatlah berharga. **jadi aku akan memasang target yang tidak mustahil sebenarnya, jika review untuk chapter ini lebih dari 12.. aku akan lanjut publish di ffn juga. tapi jika tidak, aku akan berhenti dan hanya publish di wattpad**. terima kasiiiiiiihhh! :**************


	4. Chapter 4

**-dhedhedheadheo-**

 **Cast:**

 **Kim Taehyung**

 **Jeon Jungkook**

 **(mereka akan menjadi satu marga)**

 **Genre: Family, Brothership, Life, Drama, DLDR, RnR please!**

 **Rate: T**

 **Length: Chaptered/twoshoot tergantung imajinasi lol**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Kesamaan nama tokoh ataupun ide terjadi tanpa sengaja, alur dan jalan cerita milik saya sepenuhnya. Terinspirasi dari salah satu karakter di kdrama cukup jadul, Medical Top Team (tapi bukan berarti saya membuat cerita yang berkaitan dengan dunia kedokteran loh ya hahaha). Dan kebetulan saya juga mempublikasi FF ini di lapak sebelah.**

 **SELAMAT MEMBACA!**

 **WARNING! TYPO, cerita pasaran, kalimat amburadul, alur kecepetan, membosankan!**

 **Don't like? DON'T READ!**

 **NO BASH and… ENJOY!^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Part 4. Curahan Hati**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **February 4th, 2016**_ **  
** _ **Canteen - Fatima Hospital**_

.

"jungkook-ah... tolong, tolong pikirkan taehyung. setidaknya, aku menawarkan ini demi kesehatan taehyung ke depannya" seokjin terus meminta pengertian sang adik bungsu.

"tidak. aku yang akan membiayai taehyung hyung hingga sembuh! tak peduli bekerja pagi hingga malam, aku yang akan menghidupinya!" jungkook membalas cepat.

"kau harus fokus untuk bersekolah kookie-ya... jika memang kau tak mau hidup dengan hyung, hyung bisa menyewakanmu apartement yang layak di dekat sekolah. tapi kumohon, biarkan taehyung hidup bersama hyung. hyung akan merawatnya setelah keluar dari rumah sakit, _okay_? bila perlu, aku akan mempekerjakan perawat pribadi untuknya" seokjin mulai melunak. ia terus memberikan _opsi_ terbaik pada adik termudanya, berharap agar jungkook segera memberikan keputusan.

"tahu apa kau kim seokjin!" tak sampai membentak keras, jungkook hanya meninggikan suaranya.

"jawab aku. apa kau benar-benar seorang dokter, huh?" jungkook melebarkan kedua matanya. jika ia tak pandai mengontrol emosinya, mungkin amarahnya kali ini akan jauh lebih meledak. ia benar-benar tak tahu lagi jalan pikiran kim seokjin ini.

"hhhh apa mak-"

belum sempat mengeluarkan suaranya, ucapan seokjin kembali terpotong. "tidakkah ini sungguh keterlaluan? kau berbicara seolah kau pengatur semua di kehidupanku juga taehyung hyung! tak pernah berkaca, um? berapa tahun kau tinggalkan aku dan taehyung hyung? lalu dengan seenaknya kau mencampuri kehidupan kami dan berlagak menjadi pahlawan kesiangan? oh ayolah... kemana kau pergi disaat kami 'jatuh' dan membutuhkan sandaran untuk-"

"jatuh? apa yang kau maksud dengan jatuh?" sambar seokjin cepat.

"kau tak perlu tahu!" jungkook meninggikan suaranya.

"hhh.. beraninya kau tiba-tiba hadir dan berkata seperti itu, sementara kondisi taehyung hyung belum juga membaik! kau tak memiliki hak untuk mencampuri urusan kami berdua kim seokjin-ssi, lancang sekali!" lanjut jungkook lagi.

tak tahan dengan emosinya yang kian melonjak, jungkook lebih memilih meninggalkan seokjin tanpa berkata apapun. hatinya resah. ia takut jika sewaktu-waktu seokjin akan melakukan hal gila yang tak pernah dipikirkannya.

.

.

 _ **Intensive Unit Care (ICU) Room**_  
.

"bagaimana perkembangannya?" dokter ber _name tag_ kim seokjin itu berjalan sedikit tergesa ke arah ranjang taehyung. tak lupa pula ia memeriksa alat-alat yang menjadi penyangga taehyung hidup hingga saat ini. memastikan agar semuanya dapat bekerja tanpa ada kendala sedikit pun.

"suhu tubuh dan tekanan darahnya perlahan mulai naik, _sonsaengnim._ namun sayangnya hingga sekarang masih jauh dari kata normal" jawab salah seorang dokter magang.

"tingkat kesadaran?" tanya seokjin lagi.

"kesadarannya baik _sonsaengnim._ pasien dapat merespon dengan pergerakan kecil. beberapa saat yang lalu pasien sempat menggigil dan mengerang pelan, namun setelahnya ia kembali tertidur"

 _"_ pantau terus perkembangannya" kata seokjin tanpa berekspresi.

"ne"

"lalu bagaimana hasil pemeriksaan MRI dan CT scannya?" seokjin mengambil catatan medis taehyung di ujung ranjangnya, kemudian membolak balikkan halamannya guna mencermati grafik kesehatan sang adik.

"sejauh ini tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan _sonsaengnim,_ hanya saja ada yang tidak beres dengan keadaan tulang ekornya" jelas dokter tersebut ragu.

"maksudmu...?" seokjin membelalakkan matanya. bahkan tangannya refleks menjatuhkan catatan yang beberapa saat lalu ia bawa.

"maaf _ssaem_ , saya tak bisa menyimpulkannya sekarang. kita harus menunggu pasien pulih dan melakukan pemeriksaan lebih lanjut" jawab dokter magang itu lagi.

"tidak.. tidak mungkin.." seokjin terlihat begitu linglung. ia terduduk di bangku sebelah ranjang taehyung. pandangannya masih tak fokus. otaknya terus saja dipenuhi dengan pikiran-pikiran buruk. nafasnya pun semakin memburu.

"taehyung-ah... yakinkan hyung jika kau baik-baik saja, hm? kumohon tae-" seokjin ingin menangis. ia tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jika pikiran terburuknya itu menjadi nyata.

seokjin menggenggam tangan taehyung. sesekali ia mengelus punggung tangan dengan warna yang masih memucat itu.

"kau akan baik-baik saja tae... hyung yakin kau baik-baik saja... kau pasti baik-baik saja" seokjin terus menggumamkan kata-kata penghiburnya. ia tak dapat berpikir dengan jernih, tapi untunglah seokjin tidak bertugas mengunjungi pasien lain saat ini... sehingga ia bisa fokus menjaga adiknya.

"ergggghh..." di tengah lamunannya, seokjin dikejutkan dengan suara lirih yang berasal dari mulut sang adik.

"taehyungie, kau mendengar suara hyung?" dengan sigap seokjin bangkit dari duduknya, mengamati wajah taehyung yang mengernyit dan bahkan masih belum membuka matanya. dengan inisiatif pula ia pasang stetoskop guna memeriksa keadaan tubuh taehyung sekarang. tak lupa ia memeriksa kedua mata taehyung dengan senter kecil, memastikan apakah ia dapat menerima ransangan cahaya atau tidak.

"errrgghhh..." taehyung mengerang kembali. ntah itu respon untuk pertanyaan seokjin, atau memang ia sedang merasa kesakitan sekarang.

"sssttt... tenanglah... hyung disini..." dengan beberapa kata ampuh itulah, seokjin berhasil menenangkan taehyung dan membuatnya tertidur kembali.

"meskipun aku dokter, aku tak tahu pasti bagaimana rasa sakit ketika hipotermia... disisi lain kau juga tersiksa dengan alat-alat ini... aku percaya kau bisa melawan itu semua tae" seokjin mengusap rambut taehyung perlahan. berharap itu dapat menyalurkan kekuatan dan memberikan rasa nyaman pada sang adik.

sejujurnya seokjin tak pernah berpikir mengenai apa yang akan dirasakan para pasiennya terhadap segala macam pengobatan yang mereka terima. yang ia tau, ketika para pasien tersebut sudah menyerahkan hidupnya pada dokter... mau tak mau mereka harus menerima segala konsekuensi rasa sakitnya.

tapi hal ini tak berlaku untuk taehyung. melihat sang adik tersiksa dengan segala alat demi penopang hidupnya... juga bermacam jarum yang ditancapkan di sejumlah bagian tubuhnya, seokjin merasa tak sanggup. meski itu demi kebaikan juga kesembuhan taehyung, seokjin tetap merasa sangat bersalah padanya. jika memang bisa, ia akan lebih memilih memberikan obat penenang juga pereda rasa sakit terus menerus padanya. tapi... hey... bahkan untuk pemberian obat juga ada aturan dan dosis yang harus dipatuhi. seokjin tak bisa berbuat banyak, selain membiarkan taehyung sesekali melenguh sakit ataupun memberikan kata-kata penyemangat yang terkesan menebar harapan-harapan palsu.

"aku tahu... jika aku ini egois tae... setelah beberapa waktu aku berfikir, aku bahkan tak tahu ingin melihatmu sembuh dan pergi meninggalkanku atau melihatmu terus seperti ini namun selalu berada di dekatku..." seokjin masih dalam kegiatannya mengusap pelan surai milik taehyung.

"tapi bagaimanapun, aku selalu berdoa dan berusaha keras untuk kesembuhanmu tae... selain itu, kau sendiri juga harus berjuang... _okay?"_ seokjin menutup monolognya dengan kecupan lembut di puncak kepala taehyung.

"dokter jung?" panggil seokjin pada salah satu dokter magang, yang kebetulan merangkap sebagai dokter jaga sore ini.

"ye _sonsaengnim_?" dengan tergesa dokter magang itu menghampiri seokjin.

"jika keadaan pasien ini sudah stabil, kau bisa pasangkan selang NGT untuk membantunya makan" melihat tubuh kurus nan ringkih sang adik, seokjin tak bisa bila hanya memberikan cairan glukosa pada taehyung. cara paling ampuh ialah dengan selang NGT. selang NGT ini berfungsi menyuplai makanan dalam bentuk cair langsung ke lambung sang pasien, dengan cara memasukkannya melalui hidung.

"tapi _ssaem,_ bukankah ini terlalu beresiko? maksud saya... pasien dalam keadaan sadar, ia pasti akan merasa-"

"sejak kapan selang NGT hanya diperuntukkan bagi pasien yang kehilangan kesadaran, eoh? jika kau memasangkannya hati-hati, pasien dengan keadaan sadar pun tak akan merasa kesakitan hanya karena ini" baiklah, seokjin cukup memaklumi pengetahuan terbatas dokter magang ini. dengan sabar ia memberikan pengetahuan serta pengarahan, walaupun sebenarnya ia cukup merasa kesal dalam hal ini. saat ia menjadi dokter magang, sebagian besar hidupnya ia habiskan untuk membaca dan membaca. tapi coba lihat dokter magang sekarang, bahkan masalah sepele pun mereka tak dapat mengatasinya.

"baik saya mengerti" jawab dokter magang itu lagi sambil sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

"maaf tae... lagi-lagi hyung akan menambah penderitaanmu dengan selang itu. percayalah itu tidak sakit tae, hanya sedikit tidak nyaman... tahan, _ne_? itu semua demi kebaikanmu... _"_ seru seokjin dalam hati.

.

.

 **Waiting Room**  
.

"jungkook-ah!" terdengar suara yang tak asing lagi di telinga remaja bernama jungkook itu.

"jimin hyung..." jawab remaja itu pelan.

"yatuhan... bagaimana keadaan taehyung?" pemuda bernama jimin itu tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa paniknya. ia sangat merasa bersalah... jika saja ia menemani taehyung, mungkin tidak akan begini jadinya.

"darimana kau tahu jika taehyung hyung ada disini?" tanya jungkook tak bersemangat, namun tetap memasang senyum tipisnya.

"itu tidak penting kookie" jimin mengambil tempat duduk di samping jungkook.

"jadi... apa yang terjadi pada taehyung? dia baik-baik saja kan?" tanya jimin tak sabar.

"hipotermia akut dan kekurangan gizi" jawab jungkook pelan. dengan posisi terduduk ia sandarkan kepalanya pada punggung kursi, kemudian kedua matanya menatap langit-langit rumah sakit. dengan posisi seperti itu jungkook lebih terlihat seolah menerawang jauh meninggalkan raganya.

"apa katamu? ...hipotermia akut?" jimin menganga kehabisan kata. rasa bersalahnya kian menjadi-jadi.

"maafkan aku jungkookie... semua ini salahku... andai saja aku bersamanya... pasti ia tak akan... ia tidak..." jimin mulai tergagap. lidahnya terasa kelu. ini seperti mimpi buruk baginya. tak pernah terlintas di otaknya, jika kejadian ini akan terjadi pada taehyung. sahabat terbaiknya.

"tidak jimin hyung... tak ada pihak yang patut disalahkan di sini" jungkook tersenyum, bukan senyum senang. tapi senyum yang penuh kepasrahan di dalamnya.

"kau sudah menemuinya?" tanya jimin seraya menenangkan pikirannya sendiri.

jungkook menggeleng tak bertenaga.

"kenapa?" tanya jimin lagi sembari menatap sosok jungkook dalam-dalam.

"...aku belum siap" jungkook menggigit bibirnya pelan. menandakan jika ia sedang kacau dan gelisah.

"masuklah... temani dia... ia butuh semangatmu kookie" jimin menepuk bahu kanan jungkook pelan, sesekali ia usap rambut kepala belakangnya.

"tidak hyung... aku merasa... tak pantas saja..." jungkook berujar pelan kembali.

"hey... omong kosong apa ini, _eoh_?" jimin sedikit meninggikan suaranya. sangat jelas jika ia tak sependapat dengan jungkook.

"ada banyak dokter dan perawat yang menemaninya, tak apa jika aku menunggunya di luar ruangan" sahut jungkook sekenanya.

"taehyung membutuhkan dukungan moral darimu, kookie-ya... kau harus tetap berada di sampingnya... singkirkan perasaan bersalahmu... buang jauh-jauh pikiran burukmu, itu akan semakin memperburuk kondisinya" jimin terus memberi pengertian remaja yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya.

"jungkook-ah..." suara lain menginterupsi pembicaraan antara jungkook dan jimin.

"oh? _uisanim"_ jimin sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya sebagai tanda salam.

dokter muda itu hanya tersenyum membalas sapaan jimin.

"jungkook-ah, kau tak mau menemui taehyung hm?" ujar dokter muda itu begitu sabar.

jungkook yang diajaknya berbicara pun hanya memalingkan wajah. mulutnya juga terkunci rapat, tak mau mengeluarkan sepatah kata apapun. ia sama sekali tak tertarik melakukan interaksi dengan dokter muda tersebut.

"apa karena aku sedang berjaga di dalam? ...jika memang benar, _jja_ masuklah. aku masih ada pekerjaan lain. jadi kau bisa masuk sekarang" dokter muda itu berusaha bersikap tenang, sama seperti ia menangani keluarga pasien lainnya.

jungkook tetap tidak mengindahkan perkataan tersebut. ia bahkan menutup kedua matanya seakan bersikap acuh tak acuh.

"kookie-ya, pernahkah taehyung mengajarkan sikap tidak sopan seperti itu?" tegur jimin, karena ia merasa jika perilaku jungkook sudah masuk kategori keterlaluan.

namun nyatanya teguran jimin dianggap angin lalu oleh jungkook. buktinya ia sama sekali tak bergerak sedikitpun. ini sungguh bukan jungkook yang jimin kenal.

"kumohon masuklah kookie-ya... taehyung sungguh membutuhkanmu... kehadiranmu di sana akan mempercepat kestabilan tubuhnya" ujar dokter itu lagi. bahkan tak tanggung-tanggung, ia memilih untuk berjongkok mensejajarkan posisinya dengan jungkook.

"hhh... kookie-ya? sedekat apa hubungan kita hingga kau lancang memanggilku dengan sebutan kookie, kim seokjin-ssi?"

jawaban jungkook sontak membuat jimin mengernyit tak mengerti. dari pembicaraan keduanya, jimin menyimpulkan bahwa jungkook dan dokter muda ini telah mengenal satu sama lain.

"maafkan saya. saya hanya ingin menyampaikan saran terbaik untuk kebaikan pasien. saya permisi" tanpa disangka seokjin mengubah gaya bicaranya menjadi sangat formal. sesuai perkataannya, ia kemudian berdiri dan berlalu meninggalkan dua orang yang lebih muda darinya. tak dapat dipungkiri, bahwa tercetak jelas kekecewaan pada raut wajah seokjin.

jimin yang menyimak keanehan dua orang di depannya ini, hanya bisa berdiri salah tingkah.

"apa kubilang tadi? masuklah kookie... taehyung menunggumu di dalam... nah, sekarang kemarikan kunci _flat_ mu... aku akan membawakan baju ganti dan beberapa keperluanmu selama di sini"

.

.  
 _ **Intensive Unit Care (ICU) Room**_

.  
"taehyung hyung..." jungkook mengambil tempat duduk di sisi kiri ranjang dimana taehyung berbaring. wajahnya terlihat begitu murung.

"hyung..." suara jungkook semakin melemah. ia hanya berfokus menggenggam tangan kiri sang kakak.

jungkook terus termenung, tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. ia ingin meluapkan segala beban di hatinya, tapi baginya itu terlalu sulit. bagaimanapun jungkook bukanlah tipe orang yang mudah mengeluarkan semua isi di hatinya. lebih baik ia memendamnya seorang diri dan berkata ' _aku baik-baik saja_ ' daripada melihat sang kakak mengkhawatirkan dirinya.

"aku memang adik tak berguna hyung..." jungkook membuka suaranya kembali. ia tundukkan kepalanya, menatap lantai yang dipijaknya. atau mungkin... sengaja untuk menyembunyikan tangisnya?

"...maaf... jika aku tak bisa menjaga taehyung hyung dengan baik... maaf... jika aku tak pernah mengerti perasaan taehyung hyung... maaf... jika aku tak pernah ada untukmu... maaf... jika aku tak bisa membelikanmu makanan yang enak... maaf... jika aku tak bisa mengembalikan impianmu... maaf... jika aku tak pernah membahagiakanmu... aku... hhh... aku..." jungkook menangis. mungkin tangis pertamanya di tahun ini. padahal jika memang keadaannya tak terdesak, jungkook sangat anti menangis. namun kali ini... ia sungguh tak bisa menahannya. emosi, amarah, kekesalan, penyesalan semua bercampur aduk menjadi satu.

jungkook menumpukan kepalanya di atas ranjang taehyung. tak peduli seberapa basahnya sprei putih itu, tak peduli juga jika suara tangisnya saling bersahutan dengan alat-alat rumah sakit ini... yang jelas ia hanya akan terus menangis. membiarkan beban hidupnya meluap sesaat.

jungkook masih menangis pelan. sekuat mungkin ia tahan air matanya agar tidak terjatuh, namun nihil. air mata itu semakin deras mengalir membasahi pipinya. bahkan sesekali cegukan kecil mengganggu tangisnya.

"aku tak tahu harus melakukan apa hyung... rasanya aku sudah melakukan semua yang terbaik yang aku bisa... aku telah mengorbankan semua hobi, kesenangan, dan impianku. tapi kenapa keadaan seolah memusuhiku? kenapa? kenapa semua ini harus terjadi padaku?" setelah hampir satu tahun memendam rasa egoisnya dalam-dalam, pada akhirnya jungkook berani melontarkan perasaan sebenarnya. demi tuhan, ia tak kuat. belum lagi menghadapi masalahnya dengan seokjin yang semakin menambah rumit pikirannya.

setelah beberapa saat sempat mereda, tangis jungkook memecah kembali.

"sungguh hyung... jika boleh jujur, aku tak pernah memikirkan kata 'menyerah' sebelumnya. tapi semakin hari... aku semakin tak kuat menjalaninya... rasanya seperti ada batu besar yang menghimpit dadaku... sesak sekali" jungkook memukul-mukul dada kirinya sendiri di tengah tangisnya. karena sekuat apapun jungkook untuk menjadi dewasa, ia tetaplah remaja yang juga membutuhkan perhatian juga kesenangan layaknya anak lain seusianya.

"...aku harus bagaimana hyung" jungkook benar-benar menceritakan semua yang dirasanya. toh taehyung sedang tertidur, ia tak akan mungkin mendengarnya berbicara... begitu pikirnya.

"jujur, tak jarang aku ingin mengakhiri semuanya... menjatuhkan diri dari atap gedung, menenggelamkan diri dalam _bath up_ , mengiris urat nadi, atau apapun itu... tapi di saat aku ingin melakukannya, terkadang aku berpikir bahwa bunuh diri bukan akhir dari segalanya" jungkook memainkan jari-jari panjang milik taehyung, dan terus melakukan monolognya.

"taehyung hyung..."

"aku takut... takut jika kau akan memilih hidup bersama seokjin hyung daripada aku" lanjut jungkook.

"mungkin dia benar, aku tak akan mampu merawatmu di rumah.. sementara aku akan bekerja dari pagi hingga malam... tapi sungguh hyung, aku menyayangimu. apapun akan kulakukan agar kau bahagia meski harus mengorbankan semuanya. karena kau tahu, aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu" jungkook menggigiti bibirnya. itu merupakan salah satu kebiasaan dirinya dan taehyung kala takut ataupun gelisah.

"taehyung hyung... kau harus sembuh. apapun yang terjadi, kau adalah alasan yang membuatku bertahan sejauh ini..." jungkook masih berada di posisinya, sembari menatap wajah pucat taehyung yang tetap tak bergerak.

"maafkan aku hyung... kali ini saja, biarkan rasa egois yang menguasai hatiku. aku hanya ingin kita berdua berjuang bersama, mencapai sebuah kesuksesan tanpa ada gangguan dari pihak lain. kau ingat sumpah kita bukan? kaulah satu-satunya anggota keluarga yang aku punya, begitu pula denganmu. tak ada lagi nama kim seokjin dalam kamus hidup kita.."

setelah jungkook merasa lega, ia tegakkan badannya kembali dan berusaha mengusap sisa-sisa air mata di pipinya menggunakan lengan hoodienya.

.

 _"jungkook-ah..._ _jika seberat itu beban hidupmu, mengapa kau tak pernah jujur padaku?"_

.  
TBC/END?  
.

.

hai, kira-kira masih ada yang masih berminat baca FF ini ga ya? hahaha. yuks yang masih berminat untuk baca FF ini di ffn harap berikan komentar setidaknya sampe 15 komen nanti bakal kulanjut disini, atau kalau engga.. kalian bisa langsung cus ke wattpad dengan idku **dhedingdong95,** disana udah sampe chapter 8 looh /promosi/ wkwkwk kalau udah baca di lapak sebelah, jangan lupa vote dan juga komen untuk tinggalkan jejak. thankyou!


	5. Chapter 5

**-dhedhedheadheo-**

 **Cast:**

 **Kim Taehyung**

 **Jeon Jungkook**

 **(mereka akan menjadi satu marga)**

 **Genre: Family, Brothership, Life, Drama, DLDR, RnR please!**

 **Rate: T**

 **Length: Chaptered**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Kesamaan nama tokoh ataupun ide terjadi tanpa sengaja, alur dan jalan cerita milik saya sepenuhnya. Terinspirasi dari salah satu karakter di kdrama cukup jadul, Medical Top Team (tapi bukan berarti saya membuat cerita yang berkaitan dengan dunia kedokteran loh ya hahaha). Dan kebetulan saya juga mempublikasi FF ini di lapak sebelah.**

 **SELAMAT MEMBACA!**

 **WARNING! TYPO, cerita pasaran, kalimat amburadul, alur kecepetan, membosankan!**

 **Don't like? DON'T READ!**

 **NO BASH and… ENJOY!^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Part 5. Hal Tak Terduga**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **February, 5th 2016**_  
 _ **Intensive Care Unit (ICU) - Fatima Hospital**_

.

.

.

.  
"taehyung hyung... kenapa masih belum bangun juga, hng?" baru satu hari taehyung _tertidur,_ tapi jungkook sudah merasa kesepian. tak pernah bosan, ia genggam tangan sang hyung... takut bila sewaktu-waktu tangan itu bergerak dan taehyungnya pun mulai tersadar dari mimpi panjangnya. tak jarang pula remaja itu merapikan poni taehyung sembari mengamati kesempurnaan wajah yang dimiliki hyungnya.

"pantas saja banyak _agency_ ternama yang memperebutkanmu hyung, selain pandai bernyanyi... kau juga sangat tampan. bisa kupastikan jika banyak wanita yang mengantri untuk menjadi kekasihmu" jungkook terkekeh kecil.

"tak salah bukan jika aku sangat iri padamu?" jungkook meletakkan tangan kirinya di tepi ranjang taehyung, lalu ia tumpukan kepalanya di atas sana. itu memudahkan ia untuk fokus memandangi taehyung.

"...mulai saat ini... jangan pernah menyesali apapun yang pernah terjadi, _nde_? kita akan memulai semuanya dari awal..." jungkook semakin bersemangat dengan monolognya.

"...maka dari itu cepatlah sembuh hyung, agar kita semakin cepat pindah ke seoul... dan memulai hidup baru di sana" jungkook tersenyum sendiri membayangkannya.

"jungkook-ah..." tiba-tiba jimin datang dengan sebuah ransel hitam melekat di punggungnya.

"ah! jiminie hyung.." jungkook menoleh ke sumber suara. ia berikan senyum tulus yang sempat hilang beberapa saat lalu.

"sudah baikan?" jimin berjalan sangat pelan mendekati jungkook, agar tak mengganggu tidur panjang sahabatnya itu.

"...mm sedikit" jungkook tersenyum lagi.

"kau tidak tidur semalaman, eoh?" jimin cukup terkejut melihat tampilan jungkook yang jauh lebih berantakan dari sebelumnya.

"aku tidak mengantuk hyung... tadi malam aku asyik bercerita dengan taehyungie hyung, sampai tak sadar jika ini sudah beranjak siang" jawab jungkook sedikit antusias.

mendengar jawaban jungkook, jimin merasa sedih. sefrustasikah itu jungkook? ...hingga tak habis-habisnya ia bermonolog dengan taehyung. ya, jimin tahu... jungkook memang wajib memberikan supportnya untuk kesembuhan taehyung. tapi bukan begini caranya. ia sangat menentang jika jungkook menyiksa dirinya seperti itu.

"tidurlah di ruang tunggu kookie, aku yang akan menemani taehyung di sini" jimin memberikan tatapan seriusnya. berharap jika jungkook mau mengerti atas niatan baiknya.

"tidak hyung, aku akan menunggu taehyungie hyung hingga membuka matanya"

"jungkook-ah... lihatlah mata pandamu itu! taehyung akan sangat sedih jika tahu kau menyiksa diri seperti itu" ujar jimin kesal.

"aku tak menyiksa diri hyung... aku hanya ingin menjadi orang pertama yang dilihat taehyung hyung ketika ia sadar nanti..." sanggah jungkook lagi.

"bagaimana jika ia sadar satu minggu lagi? apa kau juga tidak akan tidur selama satu minggu eoh?" jimin tak bisa mengontrol kekesalannya. di matanya, jungkook sama keras kepalanya dengan taehyung.

"pergilah hyung... aku sedang tak ingin berdebat denganmu" jungkook memalingkan wajahnya dan lebih memilih untuk memandangi wajah damai taehyung.

"jungkook-ah... aku hanya tak ingin kau jatuh sakit... cukup taehyung saja. jika kau sakit, siapa yang akan menjaga kalian berdua hn? ingatlah jika aku tak bisa menemani kalian 24 jam penuh" jimin berusaha melunak, agar jungkook tak salah pengertian dengan maksud baiknya.

"maaf hyung, aku hanya-"

"selamat siang..." suara lain memotong perdebatan jungkook dan juga jimin.

"oh? selamat siang _uisanim"_ jimin sedikit membungkuk ke arah beberapa dokter dan perawat yang baru saja datang. berbeda halnya dengan jungkook, karena ia lebih memilih untuk memasang wajah datar dan kemudian bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"kami akan melakukan pemeriksaan pada pasien kim taehyung, bisakah kalian memberi sedikit ruang?" tanya salah satu dokter.

"eh? ..mm baiklah" jimin dan jungkook mundur beberapa langkah, membiarkan para tenaga medis memeriksa keadaan taehyung.

pandangan jungkook maupun jimin terpaku pada beberapa orang yang mengecek alat-alat penopang hidup taehyung. tak jarang mereka mengeluarkan stetoskopnya, atau sekedar memijat pelan di beberapa bagian tubuh taehyung.. memastikan jika tak ada yang salah dengan organ tubuh lainnya.

"suhu tubuh pasien 36,7°, tekanan darah normal, kerja organ vital normal..." ujar salah satu dokter wanita.

"jumlah dan warna _urine_ juga normal" sahut dokter lainnya.

"hhh... syukurlah..." mendengar keadaan taehyung yang semakin membaik, seokjin selaku dokter utama yang menangani hanya dapat bernafas lega. begitu pula dengan jungkook dan jimin. bahkan jimin tak mampu menyembunyikan tangis bahagianya.

"kita hanya perlu menunggu pasien sadar, untuk memastikan apakah ada kerusakan otak atau tidak"

"errrgghhh..." terdengar lenguhan lagi dari mulut taehyung.

"taehyung-ah!"/"taehyung hyung!" seokjin dan jungkook berseru bersama. bahkan karna antusiasnya, jungkook berlari kecil menuju ranjang taehyung.

perlahan taehyung membuka matanya. ia cukup bingung dengan suara gaduh di sekelilingnya. kedua pupil matanya pun masih belum membiasakan diri dengan cahaya lampu di atasnya.

"taehyung-ah, bisa mendengar suara hyung?"

.  
 _ **hyung?**_  
 _ **.**_  
 _ **.**_  
 _ **hyung?**_  
 _ **.**_  
 _ **.**_  
 _ **hyung?**_  
 _ **.**_  
 **.**  
 _ **.**_  
hanya satu kata itulah yang terngiang di kepala taehyung. hyung. hyung? hyung siapa? semakin taehyung memikirkannya, semakin sakit yang dirasakan kepalanya.

di sisi lain, park jimin yang tengah berdiri di sudut ruangan hanya mengernyit tak mengerti. sesekali ia lemparkan pandangannya ke arah jungkook, meminta penjelasan darinya. namun apa daya, bahkan jungkook pun terlalu sibuk memandangi taehyung. _hyung? apa maksudnya? seokjin uisanim adalah hyung mereka? mungkinkah?_ _tapi baik taehyung juga jungkook, tak pernah bercerita tentang ini padaku! heeey, kalian berhutang penjelasan padaku!_

 _._

 _._

"taehyung-ah, mana yang sakit eum?" tanya seokjin sedikit panik, melihat sang adik mengernyit hebat seakan menahan rasa sakit.

taehyung tidak merespon.

seokjin dapat memaklumi, lalu membiarkan salah satu dokter magang untuk memeriksa keadaan taehyung lebih lanjut. dimulai dari pemeriksaan pupil mata, pergerakan tangan, semuanya tak ada masalah.

hingga pada akhirnya, dokter magang tersebut meminta taehyung untuk menggerakkan kakinya. "bisakah anda menggerakkan kaki? atau jika itu sulit, bagaimana jika anda menggerakkan jari-jarinya?"

kaki itu tak bergerak.

"taehyung-ssi? anda mendengar suara saya?" dokter magang itu kembali bertanya, memastikan jika taehyung mendengar perkataannya.

namun tiba-tiba tangan kanan taehyung meraih pipa yang bersarang di mulutnya, berusaha untuk melepaskannya secara paksa.

"taehyung-ah! hentikan!" dengan cepat seokjin menyambar tangan taehyung untuk menghentikan aksi cerobohnya.

"hey... itu bisa menyakitimu!" seru seokjin khawatir.

"apa kau benar-benar sudah bisa bernafas lewat hidung, hm?" lanjut seokjin diikuti dengan senyum simpulnya melihat kondisi taehyung yang pulih dengan cepat. bahkan dokter muda itu tak menyadari jika terdapat sepasang mata yang memandangnya tak suka. lebih-lebih di saat yang sama, seokjin tak dapat mengontrol tangannya untuk mengusap rambut taehyung.

taehyung tak dapat berbuat banyak. ia tak bisa menghindari tangan seokjin, atau bahkan mengeluarkan protesnya karena menganggap dokter muda yang menanganinya ini bertindak sangat lancang kepada pasien.

"bukankah anda kesini untuk memeriksa hyungku? tapi kenapa anda dengan lancang berani mengusap rambutnya eoh?" ucap jungkook ketus.

mendengar seruan remaja itu, seokjin segera melanjutkan tugasnya. ia juga tak berniat untuk membalas perkataan jungkook daripada emosinya ikut terpancing.

"hyung akan melepaskan selang intubasinya, tahan nafas ne?" dengan sangat perlahan, seokjin melepaskan beberapa plester yang menempel di sekitar mulut taehyung.

taehyung menurut. dengan pandangan yang masih kabur, ditambah lagi pikirannya yang kosong... ia tetap menuruti kata-kata seokjin.

dengan begitu hati-hati, seokjin melepas pipa yang kurang lebih selama satu hari memenuhi mulut dan tenggorokan taehyung.

"tahan nafas ne... sedikit lagi..." seokjin bekerja sangat rapih, karena bagaimana pun ia tak ingin melihat taehyung kesakitan.

namun serapih apapun pekerjaan seokjin, taehyung tetap merasa tidak nyaman. setelah pipa tersebut keluar, taehyung langsung terbatuk pelan.

"kau baik-baik saja taehyungie?" seokjin khawatir dengan keadaan taehyung. ia usap perlahan bahu taehyung, berharap jika usapan tersebut mampu membuat keadaannya membaik. melihat taehyung terus terbatuk hingga membuat wajahnya memerah, juga diikuti oleh tarikan nafasnya yang semakin memberat... seokjin berinisiatif untuk memasangkan masker oksigen.

"sudah lebih baik?" taehyung mengangguk kecil.

"mengapa kau tak melakukan apa yang diminta oleh dokter magang, um?" tanya seokjin sembari membenahi selimut taehyung.

taehyung tak bergeming, ia lebih memilih untuk mengalihkan pandangannya.

"ada sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan? atau kau merasa ada yang aneh dengan kedua kakimu hm?" tanya seokjin lagi.

namun taehyung tetap tak membuka suaranya.

"hhh, baiklah... hyung akan mengunjungi pasien lain. sampai nanti!" lagi dan lagi... tanpa sadar seokjin mengacak poni taehyung pelan.

 _._

 _._

 _._

"jungkook-ah..." panggil taehyung pelan, namun tetap dapat didengar oleh jungkook.

" _ne_ , hyung? ada yang sakit?" jungkook mengambil tangan kiri taehyung, dan mengusapkan lembut di pipinya.

taehyung menggeleng pelan.

"maafkan aku..."

"hm..." jungkook tak berniat membalas ucapan maaf sang hyung dengan kalimat panjang lebar. karena pada kenyataannya, saat ini ia sedang menahan tangisnya mati-matian. bukan, ini bukan tangis tanpa alasan. bayangkan saja, jungkook nyaris kehilangan hyung 'semata wayangnya'. jungkook hampir kehilangan satu-satunya alasan untuk hidup sampai sekarang.

jimin yang merasa telah jauh mencampuri urusan kakak-adik ini, memilih untuk keluar ruangan. memberikan kesempatan untuk mereka saling menguatkan hati satu sama lain. untuk masalah hutang penjelasan, jimin rasa ia perlu membahasnya di lain waktu.

masih dengan keadaan yang sangat lemah, taehyung berusaha memandangi sang adik... meskipun jungkook sendiri lebih memilih untuk menundukkan kepalanya sembari terus mengusapkan telapak tangan sang hyung ke pipinya.

"...kau marah?" tanya taehyung masih sepelan sebelumnya.

jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya, dan masih tetap tak ingin membalas pandangan taehyung.

"kau berhak marah padaku, kookie-ya..." ujar taehyung lagi.

jungkook tetap diam. di dalam hatinya ia sangat ingin menjawab, tetapi sayang... mulutnya terasa begitu berat untuk digerakkan.

"mengapa kau diam saja? bukankah hal terbaik yang perlu kau lakukan adalah menelantarkanku?"

"...aku orang yang tak berguna, dan sekarang semakin menyusahkanmu"

"istirahatlah hyung, kau baru sadar beberapa saat lalu" sahut jungkook mengalihkan pembicaraan.

lagi-lagi taehyung mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat yang sangat dibenci jungkook, beruntunglah ia sedang tidak mood untuk menimpalinya. hingga perkataan jungkook itulah membuat keduanya terdiam beberapa saat, yang kemudian menciptakan atmosfer kecanggungan diantara kim bersaudara itu. jungkook memilih memainkan jari-jari panjang milik hyungnya, sedangkan taehyung sendiri memilih untuk memandangi langit-langit ruang ICU... atau mungkin lebih tepatnya menerawang begitu jauh?

"apakah dokter muda tadi seokjin hyung?" tanya taehyung membuka suara.

"hm..." gumam jungkook mengiyakan.

terdapat jeda panjang di tengah percakapan mereka, hingga taehyung memilih untuk memulainya kembali. "jungkook-ah..."

"..hng?"

"apakah aku boleh tinggal bersamanya?" bagaikan tersambar petir di hari yang cerah, jungkook merasakan suatu sambaran yang sama di hatinya. kelegaan di hatinya kini telah digantikan oleh rasa sakit yang ntah kapan akan sembuh. hatinya hancur mendengar perkataan taehyung. sampai-sampai ia tak sadar telah melepaskan tangan taehyung dari pipinya.

"...kau ...kau bercanda hyung?" kali ini jungkook tak dapat menyembunyikan tangisnya. ia biarkan setiap lelehan _liquid_ membasahi kedua pipinya. bagaimana tidak, jungkook sungguh merasa gagal menghidupi taehyung selama ini. rasanya semua pengorbanan berat yang ia lalui demi taehyung, berakhir sia-sia.

dengan berat hati, taehyung menggeleng. tak ada guratan ketidakseriusan lebih-lebih ekspresi candaan di wajah pucatnya. malahan terlihat sangat jelas, bahwa kedua manik cokelat milik taehyung telah berlapis air mata.

"hyung... tapi mengapa?" jungkook tak tahu harus berbuat apa. tubuhnya melemah hingga ia tak sanggup berfikir lebih berat lagi. perkataan taehyung kali ini benar-benar mengejutkannya.

"kau boleh marah kookie-ya... kau boleh membenci hyung seumur hidupmu... tapi biarkan hyung tinggal bersama seokjin hyung ne?" tanya taehyung dengan nafas terengah, karena sebenarnya kondisinya belum sepenuhnya pulih.

"tidak hyung... sampai kapanpun aku tak akan pernah mengijinkanmu untuk tinggal bersama dia!" jawab jungkook frustasi.

"ingat hyung, kita pernah berjanji untuk menghapus nama kim seokjin dari kehidupan kita selamanya! dia adalah orang yang tega meninggalkan kita! dia tak pernah peduli dengan kita hyung!" dengan susah payah jungkook memberikan penjelasan pada taehyung, agar hyungnya mau untuk berubah pikiran.

"dan yang terakhir, kau harus ingat hyung! bahwa faktanya... kau memang membenci kim seokjin!"

namun... taehyung tetap menggeleng. sepertinya kalimat-kalimat jungkook, tak akan mempan lagi.

"mungkin memang benar... tapi itu sebelum aku cacat, kookie-ya"

jawaban taehyung membuat hati jungkook tertohok. "hyung... kumohon..." jungkook kembali mengambil tangan kanan taehyung, sambil mengusap air matanya dengan kasar menggunakan lengan hoodienya.

"jadi... apa kau bosan memakan makanan _delivery?_ baiklah, sebelum berangkat bekerja... aku berjanji akan memasak makanan kesukaanmu!"

"kau bosan di rumah sendiri? oke, aku akan meminta tolong jimin hyung untuk setiap hari menemanimu!"

"ah... kau tak kuat mendengar omelanku? baiklah, mulai saat ini aku akan berusaha untuk tidak mengomel lagi"

"atau karena kau tak kuijinkan bekerja, jadi kau kesal dan lebih memilih hidup bersama seokjin hyung? ya tuhan hyung, kenapa kekanak-kanakan sekali? itu semua juga demi kebaikanmu!"

"oh! atau jangan-jangan... kau bosan hidup menderita bersamaku?" jungkook terus mengutarakan kemungkinan-kemungkinan, yang membuat taehyung ingin meninggalkannya.

taehyung menggeleng pelan seraya menutup kedua matanya, ntah karena ia menahan sakit, atau karena ia ingin menahan air matanya yang bisa saja sewaktu-waktu mengalir, atau juga karena taehyung takut jika jungkook bisa saja membaca sorot matanya.

"berikan aku satu alasan logis, agar aku bisa mengijinkanmu hidup dengan seokjin hyung" sepertinya... jungkook telah berada di titik batas. ia tak memiliki alasan lagi untuk melarang taehyung hidup bersama hyung kandungnya.

"aku hanya merindukannya" lirih taehyung.

mendengar lirihan taehyung, jungkook hanya bisa melebarkan kedua matanya tak percaya. hingga ia tak sadar, jika tangan kiri taehyung meremas erat selimutnya sendiri.

"hhh.. itu tak masuk akal, hyung" jungkook menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sendiri, sambil tertawa sinis.

"dengan kau tak mengurusiku lagi... kau bisa fokus kembali ke sekolahmu jungkook-ah" ujar taehyung sambil memasangkan senyum yang dipaksa, di balik masker oksigennya.

"aku tak membutuhkannya hyung!" jawab jungkook lagi, kali ini dengan meninggikan suaranya.

"raihlah cita-citamu kookie-ya... anggap dengan begitu, kau telah mewujudkan impianku yang tertunda" taehyung masih berusaha tersenyum, menganggap jika ini bukanlah keputusan yang sulit. ini semua ia lakukan demi kehidupan jungkook di masa depan. taehyung tahu, semuanya akan terasa sulit di awal... namun ia yakin, bahwa pada akhirnya ia akan melihat senyuman bangga menghiasi wajah adiknya.

"masa bodoh dengan itu semua hyung! dengan kau hidup bersamaku... dengan kau menemaniku di masa-masa sulit ini, bagiku... semuanya lebih dari cukup!"

"kali ini dengarkan aku sebagai hyungmu, jungkook-ah!" tak tahan dengan ini semua, taehyung melepaskan masker oksigennya. persetan dengan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya, ia hanya ingin jungkook menerima niatan baiknya ini. meskipun... dengan cara yang tak pernah ia pikirkan sebelumnya.

"ada keributan apa ini?" seru dokter jaga menengahi perdebatan dua saudara ini.

"pasien membutuhkan istirahat, saya mohon agar pihak keluarga berkenan meninggalkan ruangan ini" salah satu cara terbaik yang dilakukan adalah... membuat salah satu dari mereka mengalah.

"seokjin hyung..." taehyung menyerukan nama kakak sulungnya, saat ia melihat sosok itu memasuki ruangan.

"aku mendengar keributan dari luar, ada apa sebenarnya taehyung-ah? astaga, kenapa kau lepas masker oksigennya? _jja,_ berbaringlah dengan benar... hyung akan memasangkannya kembali"

taehyung diam. ia tak menjawab pertanyaan dan bahkan tak menuruti perintah seokjin sebagai dokter yang merawatnya.

"seokjin hyung..." panggil taehyung lirih.

"ne taehyung-ah?"

"...aku... aku ingin berkata jujur padamu..." karena menahan gugupnya, membuat taehyung bingung untuk mengawali percakapannya.

"hyung!" sela jungkook kesal.

"apa yang ingin kau katakan taehyungie?"

jungkook semakin tak bisa menahan kesabarannya. ia salurkan kekesalannya dengan kepalan tangan yang begitu erat hingga buku-buku pada kukunya memutih.

"hampir satu tahun ini, aku hidup sebagai orang cacat..." lanjut taehyung.

"maksudmu?" tanya seokjin bingung. di matanya, tak ada masalah dengan tubuh taehyung. bahkan adik keduanya ini tumbuh semakin tampan hingga mendekati kata sempurna bagi orang-orang seumurannya.

taehyung menarik nafas dalam, dan menghembuskannya pelan.

"kedua kaki ini, sudah tak berfungsi lagi... hyung" seokjin sangat terkejut mendengarnya, bahkan hingga ia membuka sedikit mulutnya.

"ba...bagaimana bisa?" tanya seokjin masih tak percaya.

"tak usah kau pikirkan hyung, semuanya sudah berlalu... selama ini, jungkooklah yang membanting tulang... ia bahkan mengorbankan sekolahnya demi bekerja memenuhi kehidupan sehari-hari"

"aku tak ingin membebaninya lebih jauh lagi hyung. jadi... biarkan aku tinggal bersamamu" kata taehyung gugup, bahkan tanpa sadar ia gigiti bibirnya sendiri.

"tidak hyung, kau sama sekali tidak membebaniku! kumohon jangan seperti ini!" sambar jungkook tak setuju. kondisi jungkook terlihat semakin kacau.

seokjin masih belum bisa menyesuaikan situasi. ia masih terlalu bingung atas apa yang dilihatnya. taehyung yang tiba-tiba berterus terang tentang keadaan tubuhnya? taehyung yang tiba-tiba ingin tinggal bersamanya? jungkook yang terlihat seperti kesetanan? sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

"heey.. taehyung tak akan meninggalkanmu! kita bisa hidup bersama-sama, kookie-ya" sahut seokjin lembut namun santai. ia tak ingin membuat keadaan semakin tak terkendali. ia adalah saudara tertua, mau tak mau ia harus bersikap tenang untuk mengendalikan situasi.

"aku tak sudi!" teriak jungkook.

"jungkook-ah, kumohon mengertilah... taehyung membutuhkan perawatan untuk kakinya, dan tentu saja memakan biaya yang tidak sedikit" lanjut seokjin lagi.

"jadi maksudmu aku tak bisa membiayainya?" sahut jungkook tak senang.

"bukan begitu kookie-ya... kewajibanmu adalah sekolah, bukannya bekerja keras seperti sekarang" bagi taehyung, sangatlah sulit membuat jungkook mengerti. sungguh, pilihan untuk tinggal bersama seokjin bukan merupakan keinginannya. ini semua karena keadaan, keadaan yang begitu memusuhi mereka berdua. hingga pada akhirnya, taehyung memilih untuk mengalah. tidak selamanya hidupnya bergantung pada jungkook. jungkook, adik kecilnya... bagaimanapun ia masih memiliki masa depan.

"kau tak pernah mengerti perasaanku hyung!" teriak jungkook lagi di tengah tangisnya.

satu kalimat jungkook berhasil menghentikan nafas taehyung tiba-tiba. benar, taehyung tak pernah mengerti perasaan jungkook. dan memang kenyataannya, adik bungsunya itulah yang selalu berusaha mengerti keadaannya. bahkan sebelumnya... jungkook tak pernah menangis di hadapannya. sesulit apapun masalah yang dihadapi jungkook, ia pasti selalu berkata _aku baik-baik saja_. tapi sepertinya, kali ini benar-benar sudah melewati batas kemampuan jungkook.

"hyung... bisakah kau menyekolahkan jungkook sesuai dengan minat dan bakatnya?" tanya taehyung. ia seolah menulikan kedua telinga dari teriakan jungkook sebelumnya. ia harus meneguhkan hatinya untuk masa depan jungkook sendiri.

"tentu saja!" jawab seokjin.

"kookie-ya... jika kau tak mau kita hidup bersama dengan seokjin hyung, kau bisa bersekolah di tempat yang kau mau! kau bisa tinggal di asrama... tenang saja, setiap minggu hyung dan seokjin hyung akan mengunjungimu" taehyung memberikan tawaran terbaik untuk adiknya. ia memasang kembali topeng di wajahnya. ia tersenyum tenang, seolah tak pernah terjadi apapun.

"lihat, bukankah aku pernah menawari hal serupa... jungkook-ah?" tanya seokjin lagi, yang di telinga jungkook lebih terdengar sebagai nada sindiran.

"apa gunanya bersekolah, jika aku tak memiliki cita-cita eoh?" jungkook tertawa sinis di sela-sela tangisnya. sesekali ia tengadahkan kepalanya menatap langit-langit ruangan, berusaha mencari jeda untuk setiap kalimat yang terucap dari bibirnya.

"kau tahu? semuanya terasa sia-sia hyung... apa yang kulakukan selama ini, semuanya terasa tak ada artinya" jungkook melanjutkan kata-katanya. perlahan tangis jungkook sedikit mereda, meskipun masih terdengar isakan kecil yang mengikutinya.

"aku sudah berusaha mati-matian, dan ini yang kau berikan padaku? sungguh hyung, aku tak pernah memikirkan balasan apa yang akan kudapat. aku ikhlas melakukan ini semua, karena bagiku kaulah satu-satunya keluarga yang kumiliki... sebagai tulang punggung, sudah kewajibanku untuk merawatmu dan membiayai seluruh kehidupan kita. tapi... kumohon, kumohon pahami perasaanku hyung! tak mudah bagiku melewati ini semua, aku membutuhkan semangat darimu. bukannya meninggalkanku, dan lebih parahnya mengirimku ke sebuah asrama! tak pernah terbesit sekalipun di pikiranku untuk hidup terpisah denganmu hyung! dan pada akhirnya... kau tega melakukan ini hm?"

tak ada suara lain yang terdengar, selain suara jungkook baru saja dan suara peralatan medis yang saling bersahutan.

"haaaah..." jungkook menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. ia usap sisa-sisa air mata di pipinya dengan asal.

"baiklah jika itu maumu hyung... aku tak bisa menghentikanmu... satu hal lagi... aku hanya ingin memberitahumu, bahwa kau adalah satu-satunya alasanku untuk bertahan hidup" jungkook berusaha tersenyum tulus. bagaimanapun, jika itu membuat taehyung bahagia... mau tidak mau jungkook harus merelakannya.

"dan untuk seokjin hyung.." lanjut jungkook dengan menekankan pada kata hyung di akhir perkataannya.

"kau tak perlu bersusah payah untuk kembali menyekolahkanku. simpan uangmu itu untuk membiayai adik kesayanganmu... dan ya, sudah kukatakan bahwa taehyung hyung adalah tujuanku untuk hidup. jika ia memilih untuk tinggal bersamamu... dengan begitu aku sudah tak memiliki alasan untuk hidup... selamat tinggal" setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya, jungkook membungkuk sebagai tanda hormat. dengan langkah yang berat dan sedikit terhuyung jungkook meninggalkan taehyung dan seokjin.

"tidak jungkook-ah! bukan begitu maksudku!" terlambat. jungkook sudah berjalan menjauh dari mereka berdua. ia bahkan terkesan tak peduli lagi dengan teriakan-teriakan taehyung yang kian terdengar parau.

taehyung menangis dalam diam. "kenapa rasanya sakit sekali?" tanya taehyung disela-sela tangisnya. ia pukul dada kirinya berkali-kali, berharap rasa sakit virtualnya ini cepat menghilang.

"aku tahu jika rencanaku ini keterlaluan... aku hanya ingin melihatnya hidup seperti anak lain seusianya... apa aku salah?" ujar taehyung masih dengan memukul dada kirinya.

"hey... hey... tubuhmu masih lemah taehyung-ah! jangan kau sakiti dirimu sendiri!" seokjin berusaha menghentikan aksi taehyung.

"bagaimana jika jungkook..." taehyung mencoba melepas paksa segala peralatan medis yang menempel di tubuhnya, dan bersiap untuk berlari mengejar jungkook.

namun hal paling menyakitkan yang lupa taehyung sadari adalah... ia lumpuh. ia tak bisa berlari mengejar jungkook. dan ia hanya bisa terdiam di atas ranjang seperti orang bodoh.

"tidak... jungkook tidak akan bertindak bodoh, percayalah padaku!" kata seokjin menenangkan.

"tapi... ia..."

"ssshhh.. tenanglah"

"sungguh, aku benci keadaan seperti ini! semuanya terjadi karnaku! harusnya hyung tak usah menyelamatkan nyawaku! biarkan saja aku pergi, jika itu membuat jungkook terbebas dari penderitaannya!" ntah dari mana datangnya, taehyung menemukan kekuatannya untuk berteriak memberontak.

"heeeey, bicara apa kau ini? ini adalah takdir taehyung-ah! tak semestinya kau menyalahkan dirimu sendiri" seokjin berusaha memeluk tubuh taehyung, berharap dengan cara ini adiknya akan kembali tenang.

.  
 _._

.  
 _._

 **TBC/END?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

akhirnya aku post ch 5 hahah ayuk-ayuk yang udah baca jangan jadi silent readers, kalau pengen FF ini cepet di up di ffn.. tinggalkan komentar kalian~ aku ga muluk-muluk, nargetin dapet 12 komentar ajaaah~:) kalau aku agak lama up karena respon dikit, bisa langsung mampir watpadku dengan id **dhedingdong95** ya~ disana udah 14 chapter. hahaha thankyooou!


End file.
